Wolf Bite
by Madsluads
Summary: A young girl is on the hunt for her memory. After beginning her trials for becoming her pack's Alpha Female she is thrust into the world of the Autobots and Decepticons. Yet a certain twist will be kept a secret until absolutely necessary. Will her first life affect this one?
1. Makenna Black

**Woo! Second transformers fic. This should be better than the last, different attack strategies and whatnot. Also, this is kind of a crossover of a story universe, but not enough to make it be a crossover. Now, unto Wolf Bite!**

* * *

The snow ripped through the air and settled on her shoulders; her only protection a black short sleeve, black pants, and a black trench coat. The wind, while supplying the force behind the storm, caused her unusual black hair to float on the air. When gusts were worst it would become horizontal, otherwise resting an inch away from her shoulders. A single line of white went from her roots to the tips on the right side of her hair. She was unnaturally tan for someone who lived in Greenland's unsettled wilderness, and her teeth unnaturally sharp and clean. The most striking part was her eyes; black pupils, ring of spreading dirty yellow, and more black.

"Makenna!" The girl jumped before pulling her lips back in an instinctive snarl, a strangely animalistic growl ripping from her vocal cords.

"Dang it, Max. I told you not to sneak up on me while I'm thinking!" she exclaimed as she spun around. Her black hunting boots made a circular impression in the freshly fallen snow.

Five feet away stood her younger brother, Max. His hair was also black, but strangely tufts of dark gray littered the black. His skin was lighter than his sisters and his four foot ten frame was strangely muscular. Not excessive like an adult's but to the point where he had more muscle than fat and the muscle was slightly defined. His protection was a grey blue short sleeve, jeans, and white hunting boots. Unlike his sister's, his eyes were a deep emerald-green. His teeth were also unnaturally white and sharp but his face was set in a mischievous smile.

"I know. But it's fun. Anyway, Mom told me to get you to come back. She also wants us to hunt along the way." Kenna, as her friends called her, sighed and followed her brother as he walked back to the tree line. Her six-foot frame seemed to tower over him, though it should as he was only eleven. Sure, that age was made up to protect everyone, but still, it was close to the difference between their ages.

They continued along their path until they came across tracks. They seemed to be that of a Roe Deer, and the scent only confirmed it. She looked towards her expectant little brother and nodded, indicating it was his. His smile brightened as he bent forward to go on his hands and knees, but ended up in the form of a blue gray wolf. Its deep emerald green eyes took one last look at their sister before it slunk silently through the snow, following the tracks. Kenna crossed her arms and leaned against the nearest tree, waiting for the sounds of the kill.

Not to be disappointed, the sound of cracking brush and a low growl reached her ears before the wolf reappeared, a decent sized doe in its mouth. Its lips were pulled back revealing blood stained fangs. It dropped the doe and stepped forward, morphing back into a human Max. He stared daggers at his sister as he waited for her approval, which came in the form of a small smile and nod.

"Nice job, whelp." She ruffled his hair as a playful growl rumbled from his throat.

"You're an old fae." His plan back fired as Kenna smiled, allowing her slightly-sharper-than-normal teeth to appear.

"The older the wiser." Max growled again before grabbing the doe's leg and walking off. Kenna let out a laugh and followed, the remnants of a smile on her face. Twenty minutes later they appeared in a clearing with wolves and humans everywhere. There was close to thirty all together. One group of wolves stood out to the new arrivals as they deposited their doe on the kill pile.

As they neared the wolves they both crouched. Max turned back into the blue-gray wolf while Kenna became an all black wolf with a white line down her right side. Powerful muscles rippled under her fur and her eyes shone yellow. The black of her human eyes was now lessened to her pupils and a slight ring around the edges. She was a wolf of pure brute strength mixed with speed and agility. She was next in line as the Drappa of their pack of 'Werewolves' as people called them. They called themselves Wolves.

"Maxen, Magold, congratulations on your catch," the obvious alpha male spoke. His fur was a deep black but it seemed to have a slight bluish tinge.

"Thank you, father," Kenna, or Gold as a wolf, said as she bowed her head. "It was Maxen who caught it though. I just pointed out the trail." The male, named Ryder, turned his dark green gaze upon his son, who was looking at the ground in embarrassment. Ryder's lips rose slightly in the closest form of a smile he could do in his wolf form.

"Do not be embarrassed, Maxen. Magold, go talk with your mother while I speak to your brother." Gold bowed her head and nudged her brother.

"Have fun." She then set off at a trot across the clearing towards one of the natural rock formations. It was the largest of the caves besides the den her family shared, and was the place where their healer worked. She lowered her head and snuck into the den before laying her eyes on her mothers form. Her chest rose and fell in time with her breath, and her dark gray fur was slick. Her eyes were closed but if they were open they would be a dark blue. Max's eyes got their dark tint from her.

From the back of the den walked another she-wolf. Her eyes were the more normal light brown, and her fur was a few shades darker. Her muzzle was starting to show gray, indicating her age, but you would never guess from the way she held herself or the way she worked with the speed and agility of a young wolf. Her eyes flicked from me to mother and back before she bowed her head and snuck out, taking off towards the trees.

Probably needs more herbs, Kenna thought to herself. Her eyes travelled back to the sluggish form of her mother. A sigh escaped as she slowly crept forward and pressed her muzzle into her mother's neck fur. Her dark blue eyes cracked open and landed on Kenna as she laid beside her mother. She felt a tongue flick over her ear and did her own version of a smile.

"Only this once," she said.

"You say that every time," her mother responded. Kenna chuckled.

"I know." A comfortable silence fell between the two with Kenna breaking it. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"You're going to have to train for the trials soon." Kenna leaped to her paws, her fear showing in her eyes.

"Don't think like that mother! Besides, you really think he'll accept me? I'm not of your blood or energon. I was abandoned by my parents. Probably for good reason." Kenna was pacing by the end.

"That may be so, but you're the last femme. There may be females among the human changers that can be Drappa, but you're the only femme." Kenna sighed and lowered her eyes.

"I don't like it. If the other mechs find out I'll only become a conquest." A growl escaped her mothers throat.

"I may be leaving too soon to protect you, but your father will. And your brother. And you better not allow them to get you."

"You know I won't mother." Her mother nodded before lowering her head onto her paws.

"I do. Now, I don't know much about what your trials will be but from what I can decipher you'll have to search for the Autobots." Kenna nodded and lowered back to the ground. Her mothers eyes showed pride before they closed for slumber. Kenna gazed upon her mother for a few more minutes before sighing and turning, exiting the cave. The ice-cold wind gusted as she exited but didn't penetrate her thick pelt.

Kenna's eyes travelled to her father and caught his. They asked a silent question to which he nodded slightly. Her eyes glowed with thanks before she took off at a nice run towards the setting sun. After she was positive that she was away from unwanted eyes she pushed herself to her limit. In this form. Her muscles worked like a well oiled machine, propelling her forward at a speed that would be fair challenge for a NASCAR car. Her breath was lost in the wind that she felt, and soon a flash of yellow filled her vision.

The next minute she was completely different. She was just taller than an average one story house and was made of metal. Her eyes were now glowing lights, but were still their yellow color. They illuminated a few feet in front of her. Her mouth was filled with massive fangs that were sharp enough to easily rip through the trees she flew past. Her black fur was black plates of metal that could shift from their position, and black claws dug into the ground and propelled her even faster.

The sun was now beneath the horizon and whenever moonlight hit her armor it cast an eerie glow. She reached a rock outcrop and slid to a halt, her golden optics staring upwards and to the west in anticipation. Her form was tired however, and she stood on two hind legs, morphing into a humanoid robot. Again her black armor and yellow optics remained, only now she looked like a human. Her frame was now slightly larger than a four-story house. Though she was a femme, a female of her kind, her form was fairly large and her hands sported sharp claws. Her head seemed to be topped with a type of helmet and if she opened her mouth one would see the deadly metallic fangs.

After noticing the claws she seemed to focus hard. The claw soon shrunk to flat tipped fingers, her fangs disappeared, and a strange symbol appeared on her chest. It looked like a face, yet it was pointed and seemed slightly more menacing yet friendly at the same time.

Looking back to the stars Kenna waited. And waited. And waited. Just as she was about to give up hope, four fiery streaks raced towards the horizon. A smile flicked on her features and her optics glowed with excitement. She turned to leave but, with a final decision, decided to welcome the newcomers. A short ping was sent towards the eastward landmass from her communication device.

_"Welcome to Earth, Autobots."_

* * *

The young teenagers watched as four meteorites cruised over their heads. They separated and landed in very different places, but were still in the close vicinity. The two ran towards the nearest crash site not too far away and the yellow Camaro followed slowly, keeping them in its sights. The three watched as the meteorite transformed from an ovalish pod into a tall, metal being. Its face was covered by a mask and its royal blue optics glanced at the two humans before it rushed off, looking for an alt form. The teenagers ran back to the Camaro that sped off down a few side streets towards the rendezvous point while the being continued to search for an alt form. Its best chances came in the form of a human highway. It watched the passing cars until one caught its optic. After a quick scan it knelt and formed into a blue Peterbilt Semi with flame decals.

As it drove back towards the town of Tranquility, the being received a ping on his communications system. It was confused, for none of his fellow soldiers would send a ping. They would outright speak over the comm. Accessing the ping, his engine rumble stuttered as he read the message.

_"Welcome to Earth, Autobots."_ His comm signaled that one of his soldiers wished to speak.

"Yes?"

_"Prime, did you receive that ping?" _the gruff voice of the Autobot Weapons Specialist spoke.

"Yes Ironhide. It seems us and the Decepticons are the only of our kind here on Earth."

_"But who else would be here?" _the less gruff voice of the Autobot CMO, Ratchet, spoke. Although his voice was gruff, it wasn't as hard as the Weapons Specialist's.

_"Tha only one who would know is 'Bee. Do ya know anythin'?" _ the Second-in-Command asked.

_"Sorry, Jazz. If there is someone, they're nowhere on this landmass," _the young Autobot spoke.

"Whoever it is, we will keep an optic out for them. However, we must remain on our current mission. We cannot be distracted by side missions. The fate of Cybertron hangs in the balance," the leader, named Optimus Prime, commanded. Sounds of affirmation came from the others as they continued to their rendezvous point. Unknown to the others, a strange pull on Optimus' spark had him worrying. He ignored it, focusing on the mission. And although it worked for a while, it strengthened to the point that it felt like someone was stabbing his spark repeatedly when his brother died. As his gaze rested upon the silver mech's prone and lifeless form, memories threatened to force themselves through. Though he knew they were not his own.

And as he set Jazz's remain on a medical berth to be prepared for a ceremony, the first of many images leaked through. And what he saw caused him to reel back in surprise and worry the CMO. It was that of his brother, alive, healthy, _smiling,_ and in his original form.

* * *

Kenna ran as fast as her organic form would allow her. She needed to get to where her spark was telling her to go. It started to hurt excruciatingly so, from a past long forgotten. Not on purpose, but rather by experimentation and soul killing training. And when he visited her in a dream, and said the trials had started, she knew she could and _would _not ignore it. Memories from old times came through, during the day and in the form of dreams. They showed of a femme very similar to her humanoid Cybertronian form.

_Wait? How do I know it's Cybertronian!? _Her pace faltered slightly as the shock coursed through her body but she quickly righted herself and pushed on. Not three hours later she arrived at the newly destroyed Mission City. Her search would start there, for that's where her spark called most for. When she entered the ruins she stopped and stood, morphing into her human form. Her breath was coming in pants but extensive training had her slowing it quickly and easily.

She slunk forward, keeping her knees bent and her fingers slightly curled. Her feet were carefully placed yet it was for nothing. Soon she was walking normally, though her guard was still up. After twenty minutes she reached a street that looked like it saw the most action. Asphalt was in chunks, remains of cars were everywhere, dried blood showed where people had either died or been hurt, but there was no bodies. Her spark was pulling her to a building at an intersection that had dome like objects on the corners. She reached one in particular, that seemed ready to fall to pieces, and spotted a dried substance on the ground. She knelt and looked at the dark blue liquid that had two metallic parts resting next to it, and was yet again surprised that she knew what it was. _Energon. _Yet something seemed off. Like it was obvious she should know this. But all she knew was that she was a femme techno-organic that could turn into a wolf in both forms.

Touching the energon she gasped and flung herself backwards as a blue glow seeped up her hand. It didn't stop, but it did stay together in the little bunch. It moved faster with the way her spark was frantically thrumming and for the life of her she couldn't force it to slow down. She knew it reached her spark when she felt it cool and energy rush into her body at the same time. It then crept up her neck and towards her head, but she was frozen in fear. It finally reached her brain and a flash of bright blue appeared causing her to snap her eyes shut.

When she opened them she gasped again. She was seeing the battle taking place. Many robots like her were fighting. People were screaming and running while soldiers were helping to get them moving. A young teenager was helping another hook a yellow robot onto a tow truck. The whine of jet engines reached her ears and she looked up in time to see a high tech jet transform and land on the dome with a smaller robot underneath him. How she knew it was a he, she didn't know, but she did know her spark was reaching frantically for him. He reached underneath him and grabbed the smaller mech, who fired three shots making Kenna wince and shouted "You wanna piece o' me?! You wanna piece!?" The larger answered saying "No! I want two!" then proceeded to rip the smaller mech in half. The energon that fell from him landed in the same spot she found the dark blue liquid only it had a slight glow.

Her spark recoiled sharply when she witnessed the mech murder the smaller one, but it soon reached again only much more tentatively. She felt it calling for him, but soon the light blue flashed again and she was back in the ruins with no robots or screaming people or firing soldiers. Her spark receded and the longing was replaced with crushing and painful sorrow. She just witnessed Megatron kill a defenseless mech. That wasn't the Megatron she knew. Her spark was surprised when she saw his different form, but it still knew it was him. _Wait! How do I know so much about this Megatron person!? _The memories disappeared unlike the way they came; quickly and detectably. She no longer remembered how she knew him, or how he was different, but she remembered. She _remembered _her past.

Her hopes soared, but she quelled the tide and stood back up. Glancing once more at the dried energon she continued down her path. At random points parts of the battle would flash in her eyes and erupt in her ears, but the next second they would be gone. She noticed all of them seemed to be before the silver mech was killed because they included the silver mech. She finished her walk at the second intersection from the first in front of a building with statues on top. Huge holes the size of the silver robot littered the building and part of Kenna's surprise was the fact that it was still standing. Shaking her head slightly she continued on in her trek which brought her to an alley between the building with statues and what seemed to be an apartment building.

Kenna gazed at the piles of concrete and rebar from the buildings along with the large dent in the ground where one of the robots must've landed. She didn't, however, gaze upon the small puddle of energon in the center of the dent, nor did she realize it was there. Her gaze travelled skyward as she guessed which robot could've caused the dent. _Either the pointy silver one or the large red and blue one, _she thought to herself. A splash caught her attention and she looked down to see the light blue slowly seeping up her leg. She lifted her foot off the energon and stared at the glow, but not in fear; rather in awe and curiosity. It travelled at a snail's pace and she willed it to go faster, for she was not known for immense patience if she was curious. It complied. Soon it reached her spark and the rush of energy wasn't as surprising, but it was still powerful. Not a minute later the flash appeared and she closed her eyes, allowing her ears to adjust first.

The rush of sound wasn't as bad as before, but it was still loud and prominent. Opening her eyes she saw people running down the street and screaming with the robots fighting each other. She turned and looked behind her and started slightly at the sight of the top half of the small mech's body. His visor was a dull and dark blue, verging on black, and his face was lifeless stuck in a slight grimace. His right hand was still formed into his gun. Kenna felt a rush of anger and sympathy. The sympathy was for the mech and the anger towards Megatron. _What the frag happened to him! He was never this mean! _she snarled in her mind. Soon the anger was quelled by a tsunami of guilt. _I did this. _Memories overpowered and flooded through the blockade in her mind, caused by the trials. She remembered a time when Megatron was much kinder, when his blazing red optics were gentle, when his frame was a dark blue instead of silver, when he was less menacing, when he _smiled_. The Megatron she was staring at now seemed to have a permanent snarl stuck on his face. Yet she knew it was her fault. When she left to become a techno-organic, she couldn't tell him. She was outraged and fought an intense internal war. She soon decided to spend as much time as she could with him until she had to leave. The sudden with-drawl almost destroyed her spark, but she pushed through.

With a sigh the flood of memories slowed and stopped. Right when Megatron swung out with a mace and destroyed a corner of the building. The teenage boy she saw earlier flew from the corner yelling. In his hands was a cube like object with glyphs all over it. She recognised it as the AllSpark, and for some reason she wasn't surprised it was in the boy's arms. The large red and blue mech caught him in his hand and Kenna raised an eyebrow at his sudden appearance. _Dang. That guy is pretty quiet for being twenty to thirty feet tall. _He said something to the boy before leaping off the wall. He alternated between grabbing the two buildings to slow him down until the silver mech crashed into him. They both came sailing to the ground and only then did Kenna panic. She went to run from her spot but found her feet wouldn't move. Looking up she yelped and crouched low, covering her head with her hands and waiting for the impact. It never came thanks to her savior who was the flash of light blue.

Kenna cracked an eye open and sighed loudly when she saw she was back in her present time. Her spark was racing for the third time this day as she fell to the ground panting. After a minute she stood up with a grunt and exited the alleyway.

"It's like a friggin' house of horrors. Technically city but who cares!" she muttered, throwing her hands in the air. "I certainly don't." She paused outside the alleyway when the sun beat down mercilessly on her back. She wished she could make her trench coat disappear, but she fought through the uncomfortableness and looked left then right. She went to go left but stumbled when he spark lurched towards the right. She turned around and walked towards the large hole in the street she saw earlier. She carefully slid down one of the sides, the rocks incredibly loose, before freezing when her sensitive hearing picked up a voice. Her locked on the drainage pipe sticking out in front of her and she carefully progressed forward before hopping in. It was disgusting but she didn't want to get caught. She pulled the hood on her coat over her head as she crouched in the dark. Straining her ears she listened to the footsteps of two people.

"Why did we have to drag our sorry butts out here again?" a Spanish accented man asked.

"Because we got in a fight that _you _started," another growled.

"Not that, I mean what are we doing?"

"Searching for any straggling 'Cons." Another yet smaller barrage of memories came from the blockade and she saw many mechs and some femmes with red optics fighting others with blue optics. She felt disappointment and sadness, yet a sliver of understanding. She was confused because the soldier said the faction name with such distaste and anger that she thought she would hate them too. Yet she didn't. Kenna was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the two men approaching her hiding spot. Only when they were a mere fifty feet away did she notice. Her breathing hitched but she forced herself to calm down. The men reached the edge of the pipe and she saw the big guns they were carrying. _Grenade launchers with SABOT rounds, _she thought. She didn't know where the information came from but she didn't care. The two passed by without incident and she sighed. Still, she remained in her hiding spot straining her ears until she could no longer hear the two, even with her increased hearing. She slowly crawled out of the pipe then bolted up the opposite of the hole she came down in. Her nimble frame allowed her to do so easily and she looked at the intersection in front of her. Not that much destruction, but the glint of metal caught her attention. She slowly walked over and saw metal that looked like it was melted then left to cool. Some was smooth while the rest had glyphs in it. Her hand seemed to gravitate toward the marked metal, but she was able to restrain herself enough to make sure no one would sneak up on her. She then reached and touched the metal, the light blue glow much brighter and traveling much faster than ever before. She almost yelped when the energy coursed through her, but she was able to muffle it with her hand. The flash happened and she closed her eyes, waiting for the sounds.

What she didn't know was that the Autobots lent their human companions temporary scanners to search for energon signatures. The one the two had with them went crazy when she touched the metal and the two soldiers were already progressing towards her location, guns raised.

Kenna opened her eyes when she heard a grunt. The blue and red mech was on the ground, looking completely drained of energy. Megatron walked towards him speaking about something or another and mentioned his name. Optimus. Said mech pushed himself off the ground and fought for a bit before being thrown to the ground. Just before he hit the ground he fired off a shot that hit Megatron on the shoulder causing him to collapse. He noticed the teen and started growling through the pain.

"Give me... my... AllSpark!" Kenna could barely make it out but turned her attention to Optimus when he demanded the teen named Sam shove the cube into his chest. Sam looked between him and Megatron before running under Megatron and shoving the AllSpark up. Kenna's eyes widened as the raw energy was thrust into Megatron's spark. After the numbness of shock wore off she gasped in pain and clutched her chest as her spark fought furiously through the sudden pain. How she was feeling Megatron's pain, and how she knew she was, was beyond her for she knew they didn't have a bond. Kenna lunged for the memories but they retreated, leaving her again in the murky blackness of confusion and uncertainty. But those feelings were thrust to the side when she saw Megatron lurch up on his knees and start gagging, grabbing at his chest. He soon fell unto his back and convulsed twice before his red optics darkened. Optimus stood above him and spoke softly, but Kenna heard the words.

"You left me no choice, brother." Kenna snapped. Both back into her reality and into a rage fueled frenzy.

"No choice?! No fraggin' choice!? Of course you had a choice! Just knock him unconscious or something but NOOOOO you have to go and fraggin KILL HIM! YOU KILLED MEGATRON!" She silenced then and pounded the ground with her fists adding more cracks to it. She heard the click of a gun and spun around just in time to feel 50,000 volts course through her body and render her unconscious.

* * *

Kenna awoke with a start but didn't let her captors know that. From the strange pressure in her ears she believed she was on a plane. The rumble of the engines proved her theory. Her spark was strangely calm and so was she. Her eyes were covered with a black blindfold and yet she felt she knew where everyone was. Finally deciding to let her captors know she was awake she moved her feet off the bench. She tensed as a blue pulse seemed to leave her feet and she saw it briefly outline the plane in a faint blue before fading into black.

"Mornin' sleepy," one of the soldiers said. Although she was blindfolded she raised an eyebrow. Her hands and ankles weren't tied but she decided to play along. She shifted her feet sending another pulse as she answered.

"50,000 volts rendering me unconscious and all I get is a 'mornin' sleepy'?" One of the men made a confirming noise. She remained emotionless for about ten seconds before smirking. "Well it's better than most greetings I get." The man who spoke first looked shocked as she sent another pulse while the other, the Spanish accented one, burst out laughing.

"Quemar..." he said between laughs. As she sent yet another pulse Kenna noticed the first man sigh and lean his head back.

"How many times do we have to tell you! English! Not a single soul that knows you outside of your family can speak Spanish."

"Que pueda," she said.

"Oh my God, Fig you aren't the only one in the universe." Kenna chuckled while Fig smacked his comrade.

"Nunca fue." Kenna settled into a comfortable position as the two playfully bantered. Her mind went to what she found out and some of the anger resurfaced._ How dare Optimus think he had no choice? He did too have a choice. _As Kenna's anger died down she felt the guilt, and two words of doubt crept into her mind. _Did he? _

"Yo, chica." Kenna started slightly and looked to the soldier named Fig. Somewhere during their banter she picked up the other soldier's name, Anthony.

"Yes?"

"We're landing soon. We'll need to escort you to our commanding officer." Kenna nodded and again shifted her feet. The pulse showed the two had moved slightly and looked prepared to exit. Her spark was still calm though a strange underline of annoyance was there. Confused she reached for the emotion to inspect it, for it felt familiar yet not hers, and was surprised when it darted away from her and back towards its original owner. She froze and stiffened before slowly backing away from that part of her spark. Her ears popped slightly and she felt a decrease in pressure. She shifted her feet one last time and watched one last pulse. Seconds later the plane jerked and she had to clutch her bench tightly so she wouldn't fly off. The plane slowed and stopped before she heard to sets of footsteps. One of the soldiers gently grabbed her arm and helped her stand before leading her out of the plane. Each step sent out a pulse that went much farther than before; naturally. She felt inclined to turn her head and look at the outlines of trees in the distance but she didn't want to hint to her two guards that she could see. They stopped her at a spot just outside a hangar that was producing its own pulses allowing her a constant picture. Behind the blindfold her eyes widened. There were the robots from her visions! The tallest, Optimus, was standing off to the side with another one. From the faint images she was getting she thought he had a mustache and he seemed to be some type of Hummer. There was also one with big cannons, like huge, and he was talking with another that had wings and something over his mouth.

"Ma'am. My soldiers tell me you were at Mission City. Would you mind telling me why?" Kenna looked towards where the voice came from and was able to make out a man about her height, maybe a bit smaller, wearing in light military gear. Beside him stood a bald man who was slightly shorter. She quickly thought her words over before responding.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much about it, both out of confidentiality and because of memory suppression, but I can say it was part of my trials." The man looked at her curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Is the fact you showed up on energon detectors related to it?" Kenna heard the bots stop talking and turn towards her. The three smaller ones had various amounts of shock on their faces while Optimus seemed passive, yet slightly intrigued.

"I what? Whoa!" She started in the air some when she felt a major tingling sensation go over her body. "What the heck was that?!" From the pulses she saw the bot that was talking to Optimus give her a curious look.

"What was what?" the soldier asked.

"That tingly sensation." The bot quickly turned to Optimus before having a silent conversation. Yet Kenna could hear it.

_"Prime, she felt my scan," _he said.

_"Ratchet every human can feel it," _the one with the cannons grumbled.

_"Ironhide I'm sure you say the way she reacted. No human did that. And my scans are showing traces of energon."_

_"Why would she have energon in her?" _the one with wings said.

_"That's what I'm trying to figure out Bumblebee!" _Ratchet snapped. Optimus remained silent looking at the girl. She felt slightly uneasy under his gaze and focused on the questions the soldier was asking. Most of them about her past she could only answer with a shrug saying the trials came with forced memory suppression. Finally Ratchet walked over and spoke to the soldier.

"Lennox, Prime wishes for you to take the blindfold off the girl." Both Lennox and Kenna whipped their heads towards Ratchet. After a second Kenna switched her gaze to Optimus, thought she only used her eyes as she turned her head back to Lennox. The doubt flashed through her again as she focused on Lennox. After a bit he sighed and nodded, walking forward. Reaching behind her he untied took the blindfold off.

"Shitake mushrooms!" she exclaimed as soon as the light hit her eyes. The almost white sand reflected it harshly into her unaccustomed eyes and she was clutching them as they slowly adjusted. Chuckling behind her made her open them faster and have to blink before she turned to see the bald soldier chuckling. Her guess was that he had an impressive build. His dark skin had a bit of sweat and his brown eyes were alight with laughter. She glared at him and he stopped laughing after his friend smacked him while saying "Stop laughing Epps," but he still had a smirk. _So Epps is his name._

"You wouldn't be laughing of _you_ had a headache," she growled. Her gaze switched to Lennox. In those quick seconds between him containing his smile and talking. His short brown hair and tanned skin also had sweat on them, and his hazel eyes were a bit more guarded. Yet Kenna could easily make out the laughter on top and the stress at their depths. His black military garb probably didn't help, but a quick downwards glance revealed she was still wearing all black. He quickly cleared his throat and went to speak but stopped suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, sorry. I forgot to ask your name," he said awkwardly. Kenna shifted slightly on her feet and curved her lips up in a smirk.

"That's fine. Makenna Black but I prefer Kenna or Black." Lennox nodded before gesturing behind her. "Well, Kenna. These are the Autobots. Ironhide, the Weapons Specialist." Kenna turned on her feet to look at said robot. His blue optics flicked up towards her for a second before returning to his cannons, a grunt his only other acknowledgment. From training she could tell the 'Bot was fighting some inner turmoil, but that's al she got before he looked away. His black armor was bulky everywhere and sported many dents and scrapes. The only other color came from some lights from his alt form and the silver metal that created his protoform. Her eyebrow arched as she gazed off in the distance and chased after the memory but of course it disappeared. "Bumblebee, their scout." Bumblebee, the one with the wings that she now noticed were made out of doors from his alt. Knowing the car well, she could tell it was a Camaro for his chest was made up of the front. The two black lines on his chest told her it also had black racing stripes. Bumblebee waved at her and used the radio to say 'hi' with a child's voice. Even behind the mask thing she could tell he was smiling and from one look in his eyes she couldn't help but smile and wave back. "Ratchet, their Chief Medical Officer." Kenna turned her gaze to the gruff medic. They stared at each other for a bit, each for the same reason yet different sub-groups. Kenna wanted to learn as much as she could and from the push bar and few parts of his alt along with the paint she could tell he was a Search and Rescue Hummer. His bright yellow paint was chipped slightly and he really did seem to have a mustache, yet he also seemed to have a small beard. Kenna nodded to him and he nodded back before Lennox proceeded to the only 'Bot left. "And Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus crouched down so he could speak to Kenna easier. Her face went emotionless again as he spoke.

"It is an honor to meet you, Ms. Black." She studied him quickly, taking in the leftover dents from his fight, his blue optics that showed deep understanding, the way his regal voice demanded attention and respect yet was kind and compassionate, the way his shoulders were set in pride, and the way she herself stood taller and unaffected by his voice. She gave him attention and respect, yet she didn't feel compelled to the way others did. She felt the roots were formed from some long ago time and she would be able to find them in a memory, but she didn't press it as she smiled a full smile that reached her eyes.

"The honor is mine. And please, again with the Black or Kenna. Makes me fell old when someone says Miss." Optimus chuckled as he returned to his full height and Kenna was only slightly surprised when she felt an underlying tone of amusement in her spark. Her smile dropped as she heard footsteps and an easily distinguishable condescending tone in a voice coming from behind them. Optimus looked up and that bit of annoyance from earlier returned.

"Sir, you really need to get going. The Autobots need to heal and-" a soldier started.

"And I need to finish the final details on the Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act!" a man snapped. Kenna sighed before putting her emotionless mask on and turning around. There stood a man in his mid-to-late forties, wearing a dark blue suit, white undershirt, and dark blue tie. His black shoes clicked against the pavement as he stopped in surprise when he caught sight of the new girl. His black hair was blown around by the slight breeze, and his green eyes narrowed after the surprise disappeared. His tan skin was hidden by the suit and he stood a good five inches shorter than Kenna. She wasn't surprised, her tall frame passed almost everyone she met. He quickly stalked over and stood in front of her, his hands on his hips indicating he felt he was superior. "And who, might I ask, is this?" The question was directed at Lennox and she allowed him to answer it as she leaned against the hangar with her arms and legs crossed. The whole stance screamed 'BORED!'.

"Mr. Casperson, this is Makenna Black. We found her at Mission City."

"Mission City, huh?" The man sniffed and turned towards her, taking in her stance and trying to decipher the emotion behind her mask. "How do we know she isn't one of those Decepticorns or whatever?" Kenna along with a few other soldiers couldn't contain their snorts of laughter, although Kenna released a few chuckles also. Lennox looked absolutely shocked at the strange nickname so Kenna spoke.

"I can assure you, I am not a Decepticon. Or Decepticorn." The man glared at her and Lennox quickly saved her from having talk more.

"If you want to finish with the cooperation act we can do it now." After a minute the man turned from Kenna and nodded, walking off with Lennox, Epps, and Optimus. Ratchet looked after the four before turning and walking towards Kenna. Kenna, having closed her eyes and relaxed in the rays of the sun, could tell he was coming from the pulses and from his footsteps. She cracked open her right eye and seeing he seemed to want to talk to her, she kept it open while opening her other eye. He stopped in front of her, his own optics showing impatience covered by intense curiosity.

"Yes?" she asked. Ratchet blinked once before answering, his optics betraying the fact he was trying to carefully think something over.

"Would you mind coming to the Med Bay with me?" _That's what he wanted to __ask? _Kenna thought to herself. She uncrossed her legs and pushed off the wall answering with a simple 'Sure.'. Ratchet lowered his hand to the ground and waited. Kenna stared at it for a second before switching her gaze to Ratchet. He nodded in an encouraging way and she shrugged, stepping onto the hand. She quickly clutched his thumb as he stood; rather quickly for her body to keep balanced. He then walked down the tarmac all the way to the final hangar. Reaching out he grabbed a door and easily opened it up for their access, the size nothing for him. He closed the door behind them and set the girl on a berth before standing across from her, running a scan. Kenna started again when she felt the tingling sensation and she looked up at Ratchet.

"Why does that feel so weird?" Ratchet looked down at her and answered.

"It varies with everyone." Kenna simply nodded and looked around the hangar. The room had yet to be settled in a more permanent setting, but that was to be expected for the battle didn't end too long ago. Machinery, both man and non-manmade, littered the ground but was pushed to the side to form room for movement. Lights illuminated the place brightly, but the gray walls helped absorb some of it. As Kenna set her hands in her pockets she glanced behind her at a weird feeling in her spark. What she saw made it stop.

Covered by a tarp was a body. Yet she new exactly who it was. It was the small mech from earlier. And at its feet was another body, only this one was shackled and covered. She could also tell who it was because her spark called for his, yet it always recoiled sharply and painfully when it felt nothing. Not even his sparks presence. Megatron and Jazz. She started slightly when she came up with the name but not enough to alert the medic. She knew it was right; no doubt. Out of nowhere another flash appeared and she started back in surprise, tripping over her own two feet. She landed on her butt yet that was the last thing on her mind. Ratchet disappeared and was replaced by two different robots she recognised. The first was the blue gray mech. His visor was now glowing a bright blue and his stance was casual. His clawed hands rested at his sides and a smirk was on his face, directed at her. The second one was the one that caused Kenna's spark to stop. He stood at the same height as Megatron yet his armor was a dark blue. His armor was also less spiky than Megatron's and his claws weren't as sharp. They were like Jazz's; dull enough to not be intimidating yet lethal when the Cybertronian wanted them to be. His red eyes shone with worry but had an underlying tone of love; not the hatred and malice that Decepticons had.

"H-hi." Jazz's smirk widened at her stuttering and the other mech's worry disappeared. He smiled and reached out a finger in what seemed like a habit but he quickly froze, worry flashing through his eyes. Kenna smiled encouragingly and he smiled back, reaching the full way and stroking the side of her head. The worry disappeared and was filled with excitement and surprise as she leaned her head into the touch. Her smile brightened as her spark hummed in contentment and leaped for joy at seeing the mechs.

"If ya two are done then we need ta discuss somethin'. An' they're no extra rooms." Megatron pulled his hand back and fake glared at Jazz while Kenna tried in vain to keep her laughter to herself. When she caught her breath she looked up at the two who seemed like they were going to get in a scuffle.

"Boys boys boys. No need to fight. What is it you wanted to discuss?" Megatron took a breath, which wasn't necessary, and spoke for the first time.

"I wish to apologise." After a few seconds of shocked silence they got the reaction they were expecting.

"What?! Why in the Pit are _you _apologizing! It's me who should be doing that!" Kenna continued on in her rant until Jazz spoke.

"Look, I know I'm your bes' frien' an' all but, SHUT UP!" Kenna immediately silenced, glaring daggers at her friend. Jazz sighed and slunk down slightly, leaning against the body where his body was supposed to be laying. "Ah, Primus bless silence. Now, quick question. Why haven' ya moved from tha' position?" Kenna's glare turned to curiosity as she looked down at herself.

"I can move?" She quickly tested her limbs and, sure enough, they responded to her command. She stood up and jumped up and down, testing their strength. "I can move!" She then ran around the table laughing wildly. Jazz looked at Megatron with a quizzical look that was only mirrored as they looked back at Kenna. She stopped, still laughing. "You don't know what it means, do you?" They both shook her heads as she backed up to the edge of the table. "Well then, momma's taking you boys to school." She then adopted a mischievous grin before running full speed and launching herself off the berth. She easily cleared the ten foot gap and rose high enough before landing on Megatron's shoulder. Her eyes twinkled with laughter as she started conversing and calming down the frantic Megatron. Jazz smiled fondly at the two, old memories rekindling and floating to the forefront of his processor. He remembered times like this where the three would go to their secret spot on Cybertron and spar, mess around, hang out, gaze at their planet's beautiful moons or the intricate and masterfully built cities, or just sit in silence and think. Think about their future, their present, the past, what might come to be. They would discuss the thoughts while watching the setting of the distant sun and the rising of the two moons while the cities turned from fiery to serene glowing. It was usually the three, but sometimes it was just one or two of them or they brought little Orion along. It was evident how much he loved his big brother and how much he looked up to him. They way he played around with Jazz listening to music or learning as much as he could about any and everything revealed he was going to become a kind, compassionate, and knowledgeable mech though he would easily be able to hold their own. And Kenna. She was Gold at the time, and she was the rag tag group of younglings leader. She made sure Jazz and Megatron wouldn't fight or wouldn't scuffle too hard so it could escalate into a fight. She played with Orion whenever he got bored of the mechs, and her smarter than her age knowledge allowed her to teach him. He looked up to her with a sisterly love, and he acted like she was his sister anyways. Sometimes she was Gold, sometimes she was Sissy. Depended on how the little guy was feeling.

As the three grew older and went their separate ways, they actually grew closer. Fear of the friendship dying away drove the four as close as possible. And seeing as the three were old enough it was now a time of seeing who would win their 'leaders' spark. Jazz didn't actually feel compelled; he had a strong friendship and protected her like she was a sister, but that was it. He didn't know about the feelings that Megatron and Kenna were forming for each other, yet no one did. The two were as confused as Jazz when they finally revealed but they were perfect for each other, Jazz would admit. Megatron was the outright strength and intimidation of the two while Kenna was the tactician. She was also the deadly beauty. If a mech would so much as _look _at her with wanting they would have a dented crotch plate and a date with Megatron's biggest cannon which could rival Ironhide's. After all that, they would have a saboteur-in-training stalking them until they squeal like a femme and run away. Yet Jazz would admit, Kenna was a beautiful femme. If she walked just right, smirked, walked during the sunset or when both moons were shining their brightest she was one of those femmes mechs couldn't take their eyes off of. And when any of that wasn't happening, it was still tough. Usually they learned after an orn.

Something at the edge of Kenna's vision caught her attention and she stopped talking. She could just barely make out Ratchet and he seemed to be talking softly with someone. She looked quickly to Jazz then to Megatron who sighed. Her happy expression disappeared but she forced a smile.

"Although it sucks, it's fine. Who knows, we might see each other again soon." She finished with a smirk and Jazz almost dry heaved as he guessed the thoughts going through her mind.

"Ugh, Kenna. Tha's disgustin'," he said while holding his hands in front of him and backing away. Both her and Megatron snickered before she planted a quick kiss on said mech's cheek and slid down arm, pushing off of his hand and landing where she was before. She smiled once more before sitting in her starting position and being blinded by another flash. She blinked three times as her ears focused on Ratchet and her eyes and mind on the present world.

"I just touched her and a spark flew from my finger two her body before she yelped and fell backwards. Her eyes also had a strange bluish glow, but not enough to change the color," he was saying. Kenna heard the movement of hydraulics and guessed by the way Ratchet was talking that it was Optimus. Probably nodding.

"Did the energon in her body cause that?" The deep, rumbling voice confirmed her suspicions.

"Possibly." Kenna took that time to reveal the fact she was responsive to the present world and rolled her body backwards doing a backwards summersault before standing and spinning around. She didn't reveal the fact she was listening in on their conversation as they both looked at her with mixed emotions. Ratchet with surprise and curiosity while Optimus with the same, an underlying tone of some type of love other than 'lover' though she couldn't place it, and was that _respect_? She shrugged it off and spoke.

"What? No score or anything?" Optimus smirked while Ratchet rolled his eyes. The former of the two then excused himself with the latter staring after, his optics burning holes into his back. Kenna then had a question pop into her head and she decided to blurt it out. "Why the heck am I so sensitive to your scan thingies?" Ratchet started slightly having sub-spaced a rough copy of a datapad that he made and looked up.

"Like I said earlier, it varies with everyone." Kenna cocked an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling that only applies to you guys." Ratchet looked at her with optics that should've been indecipherable but she saw the conflict of whether to tell her the information or not. He finally sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you at the moment." After an intense stare down that would've made Ironhide squirm, had it actually had effort behind it on Kenna's part, Kenna burst out in a fit of laughter. It didn't help that when she was settling down and looked at Ratchet he had an absolutely hilarious dumbfounded look on his face. That threw her in an even harder fit of laughter and by the end her sides hurt like they were being stabbed.

"Oh my gosh that's hilarious. It's fine, you don't need to tell me, but I know for a fact that humans don't feel scans like that. Anywho, to get off topic, what's on the datapad thingamajigger?" She had no idea where the strange moods were coming from. Around humans she was fine and dandy but could easily be stone cold. Yet around the 'Bots she let a side that was buried long ago out. A side she barely remembered. A side where, if you pissed her off, you would have a dented crotch plate or ego. Depends on what you did. Yet the side allowed her to easily bond with others, and that was evident in the fact that Ratchet couldn't stop a smirk and the surprised happiness that flooded into his optics. She smiled and allowed her genuine interest to fill her features while her own spark filled with her happiness that she found a soft spot and Ratchet. He loved it when people inquired with actual interest in his work.

"Well, most of it is medical reports from injuries sustained in the battle."

"Were there any serious injuries? Well, besides..." she looked back with sorrow at her recently remembered friend's body. She smiled sadly and turned back to see her own sorrow reflected in Ratchet's optics. He locked it down for later when he was alone and looked at the young girl.

"Well, Bumblebee had his legs blown off by Starscream." Kenna visibly flinched and worry flashed through her eyes but it was replaced by reassurance. She just saw the young bot walking around as happy as can be. Though now that she thought about it, he seemed to be hiding some type of worry. "I was able to repair them easily. Ironhide got a few good dents but his name fits him perfectly." He notice the girls questioning look and explained. "His armor is made of rare form of metal just weaker than Cybertronium." Ratchet then started to explain everything he remembered about Cybertron, for the girl's thirst for knowledge about the planet was seemingly unquenchable and many times she would remain quiet for a few minutes before launching into a different topic. They were only interrupted when Lennox walked in and announced it was time for bed. Kenna said goodbye to Ratchet and was led to a berth area that held one other girl. She was the teen from her vision and introduced herself as Mikaela. The two again talked for hours explaining about themselves as much as they could before the need for sleep took over. Kenna's personality from around the 'Bots was a little different but that changed as they formed a bond.

As Mikaela slept Kenna sat on her berth, her knees pressed against her chest with her arms wrapped around them with her chin on top, staring through the window. For some reason she couldn't sleep, and she was calmed by the dark and starry sky. The color was exactly like Megatron's and her spark ached to see him again. Yet the possibility that she wouldn't see him lingered and there was a chance she wouldn't be able to take the spark break. Her mind travelled back to all the released memories of her Cybertronian life. She remembered much of it thanks to Ratchet and now she delved within them to help at least hold the want at bay. She remembered all the nights they would lay on the ground at their spot and stare at the stars and moons. When they would watch the sunset and the city as it went from looking on fire to looking like its own moon. They way he would hold her in his arms and be there when she needed someone the most. The way he would never leave her during one of her moments.

And that was what she was scared of now. Her emotions were reeling and flying, doing twists, turns, leaps, and rolls. And she was alone. Optimus probably didn't remember, Megatron and Jazz were gone, and she couldn't let anyone else know the truth. One of the emotions skyrocketed and she shoved it down. Her body was tense as she stared into the sky and tried to control the emotions. She was faring pretty well but a noise reached her ears. It was the howl of a wolf that was filled with pain and agony. Another joined it, this one filled with the same but also with a small sliver of hope. Kenna slapped her hands over her ears, fighting through the hardest parts of the trials. She went through this before and she could do it again. Yet one memory surfaced. The one of her last conversation with her mother, and she hoped the fact that her memories were returning would help her find the answer.

Who were her parents and why did they abandon her?

* * *

**Holy mother of Primus! 10,000 fraggin words! I can't believe I did it! Can anyone figure out the two lines I used from two transformer related movies? They are slightly altered, sorta, and you will... uh... um... GET A HUG FROM YOUNGLING ORION! Yeah, that seems good. *Looks off screen* Hey Orion, come here quick!**

**Orion: Yes?**

**Madsluads: Would you mind giving these guys hugs if they get the question right?**

**Orion: No. I would love to! I like giving hugs, they're so much fun. By the way... *runs up and squishes me in hug***

**Madsluads: OOF! Well, please leave a review and constructive criticism is appreciated. No flames please. Now Orion, there's this little thing us humans need to do called breathe...**

**Orion: *Jumps back with hands up* Sorry!**


	2. PAINTBALL!

**I know, time skip right away, but what can I say? The chapters need some important thing to teach you more about my little OC. I also went to Winter Jam yesterday and it was amazing! I'm seriously surprised I'm not partially deaf, although I am listening to music right now and it kinda hurts. Also, because I'm trying to make these chapters fairly long, it may be a week or so between updates depending on how much free time and muse I have. I know, sorry, but I'm still in middle school. But, summer vacation is only 4 months away! Yay! Holy Primus that rhymes... not good.**

**solarflare101: Thank you! And no worries, this will be a full blown story, not a one shot.**

**Nyghtflower-Pack: Thank you for the review! The second movie will probably be altered ever so slightly to incorporate Kenna's secrets but should pretty much stay the same. And if I told you my plans with Jazz that would just ruin the story, now wouldn't it? *smirks evilly***

**Autobotsrawesome: First off, totally agree with your name. Second, here's the chapter.**

* * *

"Time to wake up." Kenna's eyes shot open and she bolted from her berth taking an automatic battle stance. Lennox jumped back, his hands held in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down Kenna, it's me!" Kenna blinked twice before recognition flashed in her eyes and a scowl formed on her face.

"Aye yai yai, Lennox. I though I told you not to do that. I get up at a certain time and that's the only time I can get up at without almost murdering someone." Lennox chuckled and shook his head. He turned around and went to leave the room but paused at the doorway. Kenna quickly noted he was only wearing army greens and black combat boots with his dog tags.

"As usual you don't need to do anything, just try and stay out of the working soldiers way." Kenna nodded and followed him out of the room only she turned to the right to take a shower. As she entered the bathroom her thoughts travelled to last night and the past three months she's been here. It was hard when Sam and Mikaela had to leave, which meant Bumblebee had to leave too. She would openly admit that the young Autobot had grown on her. Yet how couldn't he? He was just so darn _cute_! She was pretty lonely for, even now three months later, she was still the only female. On the _entire __island_. That Casperson person hadn't visited again since his first day and Kenna didn't mind. Her hardest day yet was when Jazz was given a proper burial ceremony. Sure he was given his final respects, but it was much harder to communicate with him. For three days she was in her side of the barracks and only Optimus could convince her to come out. And even then he was only just able to. There was a good chance her reaction led to some suspicions but the soldiers were kind enough to leave it alone and not bother her.

Kenna hopped in the nearest shower that she used everyday and turned the heat up full blast. Last night's dream came back to haunt her and she shivered despite the heat. It was really freaky. At the beginning both her and Megatron were laying on the ground outside their hideout and watching the sunset. Kenna, in her robotic form, was lying her head on his chest and staring at the beautiful colors while he absently stroked her helm. At one point he stopped then apologised profusely about some important business matter that was calling him. She let him go but not before making him swear he would come back as soon as possible. And so, with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around, and chin lying on top she waited. And waited. And waited. Soon she was watching the destruction of Cybertron before her very optics, yet she could do nothing about it. She could move nothing but her optics as she watched young Orion grow into Optimus Prime and Megatron from the kind spark he was into the ruthless and power hungry leader of the Decepticons. The worst part, she still couldn't move or speak. Then a massive object was jettisoned into space, followed closely by Megatron and later by Optimus. Then she was alone. Cybertron slowly died, it's once beautiful cities crumbled to dust, its massive oceans dried up, even its two moons seemed to struggle to rise every night. But Cybertron would not die. She made sure of it. She fed it her energy while somehow creating her own. She made sure it continued to cycle energon to its most vital and important parts. She made sure it got a constant supply. But soon, she herself grew unstable. While she was filling Cybertron with energy she was also replenishing its stability. For unbeknownst to all but two, Cybertron _was _sentient. He was a magnificent being, who was home to Cybertronians and was destroyed by them. He felt their pain, sorrow, sadness, joy, kindness, and power hungriness. And yet he took it all in, never once releasing it. Until Kenna forced it out of him. There she sat, staring at the beautiful sunset yet again, her final bit of sanity disappearing, and then blackness. Cybertron, the person she was trying to keep alive, gave up. But not without parting words.

_"You are an Elite." _Now, sitting at the bottom of the shower with lobster red skin and a dazed look, she felt that earlier instability creeping in. That made her wonder, was the dream a memory? Or was it just that; a dream and her mind was trying to recreate it. And what was an Elite? Kenna shook her head and stood, shutting off the water and stepping out. She made her own clothes appear for the first time in a month and dressed in her al black outfit. Black shirt, pants, combats, trench coat, and now dog tags. She had no idea where they came from but she made sure to wear them every day. Quickly throwing her hair into a messy braid she walked out of the berth and towards the Med Bay. She had everybot's schedule memorized and Ratchet was the only one free today. She walked to the hangar door and snuck in. Ratchet, now accustomed to her visits, always had the door open a crack so she could sneak in. When she entered Ratchet was nowhere in sight meaning he was in his office. In the three months of being here the room changed quite a bit. Nothing unnecessary was on the floor and there were more berths. Kenna had wondered why there were so many until Ratchet informed her three 'Bots were going to arrive soon. and if she remembered correctly, soon meant tomorrow.

Kenna stood under the middle berth and crouched, her muscles tensing, before jumping. Her special strength allowed her to easily reach the height of the berth and land safely on top. Her shoes barely made a clang and her hair wasn't ruffled. She walked to the middle and sat down cross-legged and stared at Megatron's body. Ratchet had finally decided to stop pestering her about it and resigned to the fact that she would tell him why she did it when she was ready. Her eyes rarely blinked and never left Megatron's body as her brain struggled to decipher the dream. Then she finally understood. The instability, the weakness, was caused by loneliness. She never once admitted it, nether in her dream or real life, but she was lonely. Her spark was taking quite a beating from constantly seeing the two in some dreams then being ripped away from them.

"Slaggit Kenna! I told you don't climb the berths!" Ratchet's sudden exclamation caused Kenna to let out a small squeak and jump to her feet. She spun around and upon recognizing Ratchet calmed. She sighed but didn't say 'don't sneak up on me!' because she knew he would ignore her.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She then saw the modified datapad in his hand. "How's it working for you?" After that one day of bonding Kenna would always go to Ratchet if everyone else were busy. They became quite close and soon he was teaching her about Cybertronian technology. On one particular day his datapad shorted out in the middle of his work. He wouldn't stop grumbling so Kenna just grabbed it, ripped its back off, and went into this weird half-in half-out state until she repaired it. When she finished it worked just like a datapad on Cybertron had. Ratchet stared at it for the longest time before switching his gaze to her and asking her how she did it. She replied honestly, saying she had no idea. Now he looked up from the device before setting it down and turning it off.

"It's working fine." Kenna nodded before sitting down again. Ratchet easily noticed the troubled look on her face and was slightly surprised. Although she was open with the 'Bots, she never showed weaknesses. He sighed and gently picked her up, brining her to optic level. "What's troubling you?" His voice seemed to snap her out of a trance she entered in two seconds before she blinked heavily. Then she did something Ratchet would've never expected. She _cried_. Full blown sobs, though she muffled them in her knees. After recovering from the initial shock Ratchet brought the girl close to his spark and cradled her. He also enhanced the sound of his spark, as was a parenting protocol that everybot had, but quickly went to turn it down thinking it would do nothing. He was surprised much more when she calmed greatly and pressed up against his chest, seeming to hunt for the source of the sound. When she was directly in front of his spark she stopped and smiled, getting into a comfortable position and keeping her eyes closed. She seemed to be trying to fall asleep. Ratchet couldn't help but stare. She was acting so much like a sparkling, and it was actually nice. His kind hadn't seen one in ages, the youngest of them being Bumblebee. And the more Ratchet stared, the more physical attributes she seemed to share with a youngling who would visit him many millennia ago. An orphan that lived on the streets by the name of Gold. She became quick friends with him even though he seemed cranky, and she would come to him when she was having emotional problems. One particular night she came in crying her optics out. Luckily that was a free night for him and he was able to ask what was wrong, to which she replied she had a nightmare. When asked to explain she said it was of when her parents were killed. He was shocked but shoved it aside to calm the little femme. She clung to him and searched for his spark the same way Kenna did, and now Ratchet grew suspicious.

Before he could contemplate further Ironhide walked in at looked straight at the girl.

"What did you do this time?" Ratchet glared at him as Kenna shifted slightly. Her eyes opened slowly then closed but quickly snapped open again. She slowly backed out of her little cocoon and looked up at Ratchet.

"Sorry. Again," she muttered. Ironhide snorted as he walked over to Megatron's body and started to unshackle it.

"Help me with this." Ratchet glared at him before telling Kenna it was alright and setting her on his shoulder. She looked over at what Ironhide was doing and grew curious.

"What're you guys doing?" Ironhide seemed to ignore her so Ratchet answered.

"Your government doesn't like Megatron's body on their soil so they have prepared a place above the Laurentian Abyss for him." Kenna made a slight 'oh' sound as she watched, though she seemed much more somber. The two mechs quickly got Megatron unshackled and uncovered before getting a good grip on him. Ironhide had the feet and Ratchet the shoulders. Kenna had spun around on her perch on Ratchet's shoulder and would tell him if he was about to run into anything and to warn people to get out of the way. Luckily Ironhide left the door open so that wasn't a problem as the two walked from the Med Bay and down the tarmac to the docks. Despite the battle going on in her spark she couldn't help but be amazed by the large aircraft carrier waiting. Yet soon the battle demanded her attention. Her feelings were all negative and mixed between complete and utter sorrow and agony and anger. But worst of all, she felt she was slowly losing the battle against her instability. Now that Megatron was leaving she would have no contact with him. She would only have the occasional contact with Jazz.

Ratchet and Ironhide ascended the ramp onto the main deck of the ship and carefully set the body down. Although they hated him for what he did, they didn't want to damage the ship. As soon as they set him down they left, but Kenna couldn't help but stare behind at him. She desperately wanted to do what her spark was doing; jump from Ratchet's shoulder and cling to Megatron. But she couldn't. She forced herself to look ahead ad the three walked towards Optimus, Lennox, and Casperson the liaison. Casperson seemed to be demanding something of them and Kenna rolled her eyes but quickly put her passive mask on. As the three came within hearing range they all immediately bristled. Casperson was saying how they needed an escort and representative and whatnot aboard the ship but that wasn't the what made them bristle. It was the way he said it. Acting like a spoiled brat who was used to getting everything he wanted.

"I told you there was supposed to be someone representing the Autobots aboard the ship. _Why _are you saying there can't be?" he said. Lennox, to his credit, only slightly sighed before answering.

"Sir, you never said anything about an Autobot having to be aboard the ship at the time of the deposit. We would need to recalibrate parts of the ship also if an Autobot came along. It could stay afloat with Ratchet and Ironhide only because they were on there for a few seconds."

"I don't care about that recalibration crap! There needs to be an Autobot aboard that ship!" Kenna chose now to spoke up, and only did so after Ratchet set her on the ground. As much as she would've loved to be intimidating it wouldn't help her.

"Why?" Her voice was calm and her arms were crossed as the liaison spun around in shock. The shock was quickly replaced by anger.

"Why? Because I said so," he growled out. Kenna rose an eyebrow.

"With all due respect, Sir, first off, you're not in charge of the Autobots. You're only the liaison. Second, at first you said someone to _represent _the Autobots aboard the ship, not an actual Autobot."

"What are you saying?" He was practically snarling right now because he didn't want to admit defeat.

"Why can't Lennox or I be aboard the ship at the time?" Everyone was a bit startled, but only because they realized she was right. Then Lennox spoke up.

"I gotta stay here." Those four words sent her spark racing. More time with Megatron before he would be dumped into an ocean. She'd be able to stay next to him and say it's because she needed to keep an eye on him. While her thoughts were racing in speed with her spark everyone was looking at Lennox like he was crazy. But he was only looking at Kenna who was staring right back at him. Something told him she needed to go, so he said those words. Casperson looked between the two before speaking.

"Fine! She can they're representative if they want." He then stormed off to a waiting chopper which promptly took off. Optimus then spoke.

"Is there a reason you need to stay, Major?" Lennox smirked slightly while still keeping his gaze locked on Kenna's. He saw the raging turmoil, the struggle she was fighting hard to keep to herself. Yet underneath all that, he saw two emotions that for some reason didn't surprise him; love and hope.

"Just had a feeling," he said while shrugging. The two then looked up at Optimus, awaiting his answer. He stared back at them and also noticed the emotions in Kenna's eyes. He was only slightly worried when he felt the same emotions as echoes in his spark, but what worried him most was the fact that she wasn't trying to conceal the emotions. She was letting them show freely, and that allowed him to see a sliver of insecurity trying to grow but being squished by the hope. He couldn't deny her now,

"If that is what you wish, then you may proceed." The hope soared and she could barely keep herself from jumping up and down. The emotions that soared through her were finally noticed however, and everything was clamped down tight._Why did I let my emotions show so easily? Stupid, stupid, stupid! _She looked to Lennox who motioned for her to follow. The two walked off to the ship which was half an hour from departing. Optimus sighed heavily as he looked to Ratchet.

"Something's off about her," Ironhide muttered. Ratchet nodded.

"I agree. Just before you came in she burst into tears in my hand. Of course parenting protocols had me enhancing my spark's volume. I went to shut down the enhancer but looked down and noticed she stopped crying. She then pushed herself as far as she could go comfortably before almost falling asleep." Optimus looked at him in surprise.

"She reacted to your spark?" Ratchet nodded.

"I also noticed she looks a lot like Gold." Optimus slightly but still visibly flinched as he remembered her. She had become like a big sister to him and it only solidified when she became his brother's intended. Then she just disappeared. No one knew where she went, and it threw Megatron into the state of downfall before he became power hungry. And now that Ratchet said it, she did seem to have a lot of characteristics in common with Gold. Ratchet and Ironhide walked off to get some work done, or blast stuff in Ironhide's case, while Optimus stood there watching as the ship departed for the Laurentian Abyss. He had a feeling that not only one, but two siblings were leaving him in the trip.

* * *

After Lennox had shown her to her room on the ship Kenna sat on the berth and stared at the wall. No windows were on the level so the wall was the next best thing. Then, she let her thoughts wander. She thought back to her previous life that held the best memories. She remembered the time she spent with Megatron and Jazz, the times when Megatron and her were alone, the times when she would teach as much as she could to the tiny Orion, the times she would visit Ratchet and speak with the patients that were in at the time. She remembered when she had to leave to train as a techno-organic and what Megatron asked the night before. Just now the voice echoed.

_Will you bond with me? _She quickly shook her head to clear the painful memories. But that's when another surfaced, and she remembered her answer. _Yes. _That's how she felt his pain, and why her spark reached fervently for him. Yet she couldn't help but smile at the memory. Best night of her life. She could almost feel his- no. No, she would not go there. It would hurt far too much. She quickly searched for something else to think of and came up with her dream. It felt like a memory, like she could almost feel Cybertron but he was just out of reach. She also thought of what he said to her. 'You are an Elite.' _What the frag is an Elite?_

A knock on her door startled her and she quickly got up to answer it. The door opened with little protest which surprised her but she quickly filed it away for future thoughts. There stood a soldier that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Hi there, Chica." The pieces snapped together and a beaming smile appeared on her face.

"Fig! ¿Cómo estás?" Fig smiled before answering.

"Bien. Usted sabe que es hora de comer, ¿no? Usted está comiendo conmigo y Anthony." Kenna's eyes widened in surprise.

"It's time for lunch? Scrap!" Fig chuckled and motioned for her to follow, which she gladly did. Fig led her through the ship as they made small talk. She figured out that at the speed they were going they would reach the Abyss about an hour after lunch tomorrow. She nodded and made a note to see if she could convince the two to eat next to Megatron with her. She also subconsciously memorized the route as Fig's jokes and playful flirting brought he rout of her sour mood. She also noticed her insecurities seemed to be flying away.

The two entered the ship's mess and frowned at the same time when they saw all the tables were taken up. Anthony looked at them apologetically since he was squished between two crewmen who obviously wouldn't let him leave. Fig chuckled and waved it off as Kenna smiled and just waved a quick hello. He waved back with a smile that spoke of his relief before the crewmen dragged him back into the conversation. Her and fig entered the line each grabbing a burger, apple, and water. Then Kenna spoke.

"Are we allowed to eat on the top deck?" Fig nodded, having already taken a bite of his apple, and walked out of the room leading up the steps. They reached the deck and looked around. Both their eyes landed on the spot next to Megatron's body. The silence was strangely tense yet relaxed.

"No me importa si no lo haces." Kenna looked to Fig in surprise and when he looked down was surprised even more when there was a slight underlying tone of fear. She shrugged and started towards the dead Decepticon.

"I don't." She swore she heard a sigh of relief as his footsteps raced after her. The two sat down, Kenna nearest to Megatron with Fig on her left, and ate while watching the ocean pass by. They finished, each of their minds blank, before Kenna spoke. **(I'll put the entire conversation in english underneath. It'll be bolded.)**

"¿Por qué no se preocupan por estar al lado de Megatron?" Fig sighed and looked down at his necklace that he was fingering.

"Mi madre, que tenía este don. Podía ver las cosas, predecir personalidades o situaciones de peligro de una primera impresión. Tengo ese gen. En Qatar yo sabía que no había terminado. Y cuando miro a él," he motioned towards Megatron. "Siento que hay más a él que a un monstruo cruel y peligroso. Sólo tengo que mirar a los ojos a ser capaz de identificar."

**"Why don't you care about sitting next to Megatron?" Fig sighed and looked down at his necklace that he was fingering.**

**"My mother, she had this gift. She could see things, predict personalities or dangerous situations from a gut feeling. I got that gene. In Qatar I knew it wasn't over. And when I look at him," he motioned towards Megatron. "I feel like there's more to him than a cruel and dangerous monster. I just need to look into his eyes to be able to pinpoint it."**

Kenna stared at him, a smile growing on her face. As he glanced at her she looked back towards the ocean and remained silent for a minute.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one," she murmured. After a few more minutes the two started teasing each other, bantering, shoving, got into a small scuffle, and Fig continued to shamelessly flirt. Yet it was just for fun and Anthony pretended to be the overprotective big brother when he finally joined them. The relationship they grew over three months was amazing, and it seemed to happen with Lennox's original team. They could both tell he was wary about Megatron as he kept shooting nervous glances, but by the time the sun was setting and she was laying comfortably across both their laps at their insistence, he was resigned to the fact he was dead.

As her head was on his lap Kenna shifted along with Anthony when he went to check his watch. He then promptly shoved the girl of his lap as he announced to everyone on the deck that it was supper time and ran to the entrance to the lower decks with a playfully stewing Kenna and Laughing Fig trailing him close behind. Kenna grabbed her slice of pizza and water and sat down at the nearest table with Fig and Anthony. Crewmen teased Fig on how he now had a girlfriend and Anthony continued to play the overprotective big brother until a crewmen flirted himself. Then they both became way overprotective big brothers. Kenna laughed at the mans attempts and threw her garbage away before bidding everyone goodnight and receding to her cabin. There she laid, her hands behind her head, her eyes staring unblinking at the ceiling, and her mind wandering to the far reaches of space. She then promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**First Person Kenna POV:**

I awoke with a start, not liking it when I fell asleep without realizing it. Me eyes adjusted and widened when I took in the view. I was staring at a beautiful night sky, but the lights and amazing buildings of a city blocked most of the stars from view. I sat up and looked down at myself, surprised to see shining black armor. I was in my Cybertronian form. I looked at the ground and the loving tug on my spark had me sending my own love to the planet beneath me. I stood up and felt another tug on my spark, this one pulling me in a direction; Ratchet's Med Bay. Without hesitation I started towards the place, nodding at mechs and femmes I knew to be kind. I was within 100 feet of it stopped when I saw Ratchet. He was carrying something towards it and smiled when he saw me. I went to run forward and help him with it but something blew me back.

It took two astroseconds for the sound to reach my ears, and it was horrible. A large and resounding BOOM! that rattled my entire frame. But that's all it did. I landed on my feet and took one look at the burning building before making my decision. I ran full speed into the burning mass, closing my vents and pulling my visor down. I rarely used it, but now was a time. Corpses were strewn everywhere along with body parts and still functioning bots. The carnage didn't affect me, which many would think is sad, as I rushed forward and grabbed the first bot I laid my hands on dragging them out the massive hole in the front. I quickly deposited the now recognizable mech in front of emergency workers before running back inside. I continued on against many protests until the front room was cleared out. I then ran into Ratchet's office with the workers spreading out behind me. The office looked like the center of the explosion and was in shambles. But none of that mattered when I locked my eyes with the two faintly glowing blue ones. I muffled a scream of terror and ran forward, cradling the femme in my arms. I went to move but she stopped me, telling me with her optics to stay here.

I slid my visor up and for once in my life showed my emotion on my face. Energon tears were already streaking down my face as the femme tried to wipe them away. I shook my head and laid my forehead against hers.

"Shh, don't cry. It'll be alright," she whispered hoarsely. I looked up at her in shock.

"Why are you telling me that?" I answered in an equally hoarse whisper. "Stop it. Stop, stop, stop. You're always strong for me. You comfort me in my times of great need, you cuddle me, you tell me stories. You've been my big sister. Please let me be strong for you." She looked at me, keeping the smile up and with laughter in her optics. She nodded once.

"Okay." I smiled and did something she didn't expect. I arched ever so slightly as my chest plates opened slightly. Her expression turned to shock as she tried to push away but I held her firm. A small arc, made entirely out of spark energon, crept out between the crack and waited patiently outside the femme's spark chamber. She sighed, never one to go back on her word, and opened it as much as I did mine. The arc floated in and connected with the dull orb and a bright flash interrupted my vision before I curled protectively around the femme. The last thing we both saw was Ratchet's horrified form running toward us.

I again woke with a start and whimpered. Ratchet looked up and rushed forward and cradled me, but I wasn't lonely in that way. I wasn't afraid of all the bots lying around like I thought. I was worried, because I was no longer connected to my sister. She was nowhere to be found. My spark itself felt like it was crying as I searched and searched for my sister. But she was nowhere. I turned to Ratchet and went to speak but caught his eye. In there was deep, deep sorrow and pain he was trying to hide. He wasn't failing, it's just I was trained better then that.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Shock flashed through for the briefest of astroseconds before he sighed and pressed his forehead against her own.

"Yes. When she woke up before you she refused to be using your own life force and cut the connection." I cried more and pressed harder into Ratchet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

"Don't. It's not your fault."

"You're right. It's not." He pulled back and looked at me strangely. "It's yours for giving her your darn stubbornness." Despite the recent events I couldn't help but try to lighten the mood. And it seemed to work when Ratchet smiled lightly and squished me in another hug.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your daughter Ratchet." We both looked up to see Ironhide standing in front of us, the grief for his friend's loss apparent in his eyes. I looked to Ratchet who glanced briefly at me before I looked back towards Ironhide and reached my arms out. I was still a youngling and still had that youngling magnetism.

"Uncle 'Hide," I whimpered. He looked towards me and immediately took me from Ratchet. He cuddled me close as I snuggled into him, giving him strength when he thought he was giving it to me. I opened my eyes again and looked over his shoulder only to stiffen considerably, alerting both friends. They tried to coerce me into talking but my full attention was diverted to the sight in front of me.

A damaged Megatron lying on a stretcher.

* * *

**Third person Kenna:**

Kenna gasped as she sat bolt upright on her berth. Her whole body was drenched in a cold sweat and she started shivering immediately. Her lungs burned slightly and she coughed, not surprised when nothing came out. She looked down at her clothes and went to grab a change when a knock sounded on her door.

"Yes?"

"Seems I lied yesterday," came Fig's voice. "We're at the Abyss and are going to be brought back by chopper when they dump Megatron's body." I stiffened slightly before shaking it off and grabbing my pack. I looked at my clothes and groaned before popping a fresh pair in their place. Of course, it was the only outfit I could make. Anything I took out of my pack I quickly shoved back into it and opened the door, following Fig to the deck. It seemed a few crewmen had the same destination in mind because we had a good sized group with us when we reached the deck. All of us were bombarded by manmade wind coming from the choppers. Since my hair was still in a braid I only had to squint. Other crewmen were rushing about, strapping Megatron to hooks and clearing anything that could be potentially damaged out of the way. Anthony came from out of nowhere and stood beside us. Kenna glanced at him then went back to watching the crewmen work.

"You gonna be coming back with us too?" she asked. Anthony nodded and spoke his confirmation before the three lapsed back into silence. Just before they were going to take-off one of the pilots motioned them forward. They quickly went, shielding themselves from the now powerful gusts with their arms.

"You're riding with me," the pilot yelled over the combined roar. Anthony nodded and hopped into the chopper with me and Fig following. All three of us shoved our bags behind our feet and put the headsets on, waiting for take-off. It came not a moment after we were ready, and the soldier controlling the harpoon tensed slightly to keep control of the device. The two helicopters rose higher and higher until they reached some strain, then continued on slower until Megatron was lifted off the deck. Working as one the choppers brought Megatron about fifteen feet from the deck and hovered.

"Here we go!" the harpoon controller shouted through the headset. "Three... two... one... now!" Upon saying 'now' the controllers disconnected the wires from the harpoons and dropped Megatron into the ocean. Kenna watched as her sparkmate's lifeless body sank beneath the surface of the water, a scowl that seemed to be permanently stuck on his face was the last thing she saw of him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Harbinger of Death is no more," the pilot joked as he turned towards Diego Garcia. Anthony chuckled with the harpoon controller who was climbing into a seat. Fig and Kenna remained silent. Kenna stared out at the ocean, her spark slowly filling with more and more loneliness. Fig and Anthony's verbal bantering with the pilots did nothing to ease it, and she soon was looking emotionless as she stared at the passing water. Yet as the men continued talking, symbols began flashing in her eyes. And not faint, but vivid light purple symbols that stayed long enough for her to read. '_Elite... powers... restored... awaiting... activation._' Now Kenna was even more confused. Her Elite powers were restored? What is an Elite, and what are their powers?

"Kenna?" Said girl started slightly and looked towards the owner of the voice, Anthony.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." It wasn't a lie, not completely. Anthony seemed skeptical but left it for the fact that we were five minutes from landing. When the island was in sight Kenna felt a tug on her spark. _Those are just too normal now. _She also felt a small wave of annoyance and relief and couldn't help but smirk. A quick undetectable peek into his conscious revealed none other than Mister Casperson. She slunk back out and adjusted herself for the landing which came a minute later. Anthony and Fig both saw Lennox and unbuckled quickly before jumping out and running towards him. His eyes widened in surprise before he was tackle-hugged by the two causing him to take a heavy step backwards. Kenna caught the end of the conversation as she walked from the helicopter with their bags and her own.

"-saving us from that wretched floating abomination," Anthony was saying. Kenna laughed as she threw their duffles at them.

"Aw c'mon. It wasn't that bad." Fig caught his duffle and gave her a weird look.

"Says the chica who can crack a joke after being tased with 50,000 volts and being dragged blindfolded into a plane." Kenna looked at him with a mock hurt face.

"I was _dragged_? I thought you two had the decency to at least fling me over one of your shoulders." All three men burst out laughing as Ratchet walked from the Med Bay. He heard the laughter and looked over, noticing Kenna. A smile appeared on his features as he walked over and went to offer a hand. Kenna quieted the men and spoke. "Let me show you something I'll probably only get away with once." They looked skeptical but that changed to surprise as she hopped out of her shoes and onto Ratchet's hand in one swift move. She then proceeded to climb his arm as fast as she could, reaching his shoulder in seconds and plopping down into her spot. The three men looked at her and Ratchet's shocked expression before bursting out laughing. Kenna looked to Ratchet who was glaring at her. "Hiya Ratch. How's our day going?"

"Absolutely terrific," he grumbled. Kenna couldn't hold back the snort of laughter as Ratchet handed her shoes and backpack to her. She threw the shoes on and shouldered the pack as Ratchet walked towards the communications hangar. In there Kenna heard a full blown rant going. Something about a civilian coming and going as he wanted. Kenna raised an eyebrow and looked to Ratchet.

"Sam and Bee are visiting?" Ratchet nodded.

"Along with Mikaela." Kenna fist bumped with a triumphant smile before composing herself and sliding slowly down Ratchet's arm and on to his hand. He gave her a look that clearly stated 'just this once' before settling her gently on the catwalk. She smiled innocently up at him to which she received an optic roll. She then turned around and glanced at Optimus, a sliver of sympathy crawling over the bond towards him. His optics were easily read by Kenna, Ironhide- who was sitting in the corner cleaning his cannons -, and Ratchet. They showed immense annoyance, his thought to be eternal patience waning, and all that covered by a forced patience. Kenna glanced at the Weapons Specialist who looked up sensing the gaze and heaved a huge, giant, silent sigh. Kenna snickered silently then glanced at the young Bumblebee who stood beside him, his doorwings twitching as he glared at the man who dared insult his charges. His optics caught Kenna's eyes and they softened as he smiled and waved. Kenna shot him a sympathetic smile as he went back to glaring at Casperson. The man was still raving.

"They're civilians! How do we know they won't reveal weak spots of this base to enemies?" Kenna glanced at Mikaela and Sam who she moved to stand next to and got a nod. That meant Casperson had been coming up with those types of excuses the whole time. Optimus barely contained a sigh as he spoke.

"Mister Casperson, both Sam and Mikaela have proven their trustworthiness. I myself owe them my life." Kenna was ready to strangle the man when she saw the minute eye roll. She took a deep breath and composed her thoughts, then spoke.

"Excuse me, Mister Casperson. If I may, do you have a wife and kids?" The man glanced at me skeptically, completely used to me appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah."

"Well then, this might hit home for you. If Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes hadn't helped the Autobots, you're wife and children would most likely be slaves or dead at the moment. And you? Either a slave or a special pet. So please, before you criticize Sam and Mikaela, think what would've happened if they hadn't destroyed the AllSpark or Megatron. And none of that would have been possible without the help of the Autobots." Casperson's fear was evident in his eyes as he turned to Optimus, muttered and apology, and rushed down the steps to his chopper which promptly took off. Kenna stared after him then looked at Optimus and promptly snorted. His expression of immense relief and thanks directed at her was too much. She then looked at Lennox, Fig, and Anthony who arrived in time for her speech and burst out laughing with Sam and Mikaela. They were bowing like she was royalty.

"Queen Kenna." Even Ratchet snorted at that and Kenna was barely able to compose herself. When she did she pointed at the three and looked to Ironhide, who was watching in amusement.

"If I'm Queen, first order of business. Ironhide, shoot them to make them stop." The three straightened at back breaking speeds as Ironhide burst out laughing. Now almost all the Autobots but Optimus were laughing along with every human. Suddenly Kenna got an idea. "Lennox!"

"Kenna!"

"Are we allowed to have bonfires?" Lennox nodded and smiled. He then cupped his hands around his mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen of the US Army and those affiliated with the Autobots, today is officially a DAY OFF!"

"And ya'll know what that means!" Epps added.

"PAINTBALL!"

* * *

Kenna slunk around the corner, three others following her. Sam, Mikaela, and another young man in his twenties followed. The young man stood at Kenna's height, with yellow hair and black highlights and shining baby blue eyes. He also had a black tee covered by a yellow hoodie, black pants, and yellow and black Converse. Each had a helmet with a comm and protective pads, along with paintball guns filled with red paint. The stretch of beach they were on was filled with footprints, but that didn't keep the group from treading lightly. Kenna froze when she caught a glimpse of light green. She spun her head around and searched for more enemies but found none.

"_I gotta bad feeling about this,_" Sam muttered. Kenna couldn't agree more. The group was headed for a prime ambush spot. Of course, as soon as all of them stepped into the small ring, a war cry rang out and soldiers jumped from the trees. Kenna narrowed her eyes and spun around, always facing the enemy. Her trigger finger fired rapid shots and she took down quite a few soldiers until their ambush had to retreat. None of the Autobots were in that ambush, Kenna quickly noticed, but that was pushed to the back of her mind as she looked over her teammates.

"Dang it!" she whisper yelled. Sam, Mikaela, and 'Bee all looked down at themselves and cursed themselves. Each of them had a critical shot, meaning they were all out. Kenna groaned and slid down a tree, taking deep breaths. "Alright. Looks like I'm in this by myself. C'mon, give me your ammo." Kenna loaded up taking all useful items from her friends and looking over the boundary map again. A hand clapped on her shoulder and she looked up to see 'Bee's holoform smiling at her.

"You can do this. I know you can."

"We know you can win for us," Mikaela piped up. Sam threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah. Now I don't know about you two, but I am not in top form." With that he spun around and walked back towards the base. Kenna chuckled and shook her head before squeezing 'Bee in a quick hug.

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be paintballing until I can no longer stand and keep going until I win this." Mikaela chuckled and wished her good luck before leaving with 'Bee right behind her. Kenna sighed once more before quickly tossing her helmet to 'Bee only keeping her goggles and crouching slightly, her gun in the ready position.

Her trek through the forest was silent, her instincts from years of training and millennia of experience flying into hyper drive. A crack of a twig and five shots later and one more team was out. Again no 'Bots. She ran across footprints and noticed Ironhide's holoform's shoe type. Her instincts were already active when they first started and she noticed his shoe type. Strange training. She followed the trail and came across the group. Ironhide stood towards the back because he was taller, his arms crossed and the gun at his side. His short sleeve black shirt and dark gray pants were dirty, and his black combats scuffed. His jet black hair was in a strange position from the wind that blew today. Lennox and the soldiers in his team were all in a circle studying the map. There were about seven all together. Wasting no time Kenna scaled the nearest tree and took aim. Her first shot hit Ironhide in the neck and the rest hit either critical or close to critical spots. The survivors fled while the people who were killed stayed in their spot to meet their maker. Kenna jumped from the tree and threw an arm around an admittedly surprised Ironhide.

"I thought ya'll were trained better." Ironhide grunted and removed her arm.

"Where's 'Bee?"

"My guess? Back at home base by now." Ironhide looked unconvinced. "It's true! The rest of my team has been taken out!"

"I'll find out for myself." With that he strode off towards home with a chuckling Lennox following. Kenna shook her head and cleared the area before reloading and setting off. She did take a little time to catch her breath, however. Ten minutes later she came across the remnants of the previous team and took them out before again setting off. A large bang caused her to freeze but she recognised it as an announcement. Seconds later Ironhide's voice travelled over the distance on the wind.

"Two teams left!" Since she came in contact with every group but one that meant Optimus and Ratchet were on the same team. Kenna quick glanced at herself and scowled. She had a few superficial injuries, scrapes on her sides, but her left leg was shot. She picked up her pace to find the two before she led out. Her yellow eyes scanned the area, but the black goggles revealed nothing. Her trigger finger itched to shoot and her adrenaline had her ready to jump up and down in place. A twig cracked and she froze. Her ears strained to hear more noise as she slowly turned towards the source of the noise. Her footsteps shifted as well and she very carefully slunk towards the noise. Before reaching the source she climbed a tree. Yet a branch cracked under her weight and made a small snap. Again she froze, waiting for the movement, and wasn't disappointed.

From the trees came a 5' 10'' man, his black hair showing some gray. He had a light mustache beard duo, shining light blue eyes, and a lime green shirt. He wore black pants and black combats, and his visible dog tags had both the Autobot and Medic insignias on it. Kenna took aim and waited until he was within range then fired. The shot hit him right over where his spark would be. He grumbled slightly and looked around as he lowered the gun, but Kenna's all black outfit was blending in quite nicely with the dark green leaves.

More rustling sounded and a taller man walked from the trees. He took one glance at Ratchet and asked who took him out but only got a shrug in response. The man stood at roughly 6' 4'' and had short dark blue hair with some red highlights. His tan skin was covered in dirt along with the blue long sleeve and jeans. His wrists and ankles had the flame decals from his bipedal mode and his black combats had a bit of silver on them. Kenna aimed and fired, but cursed when nothing came out. Optimus heard the curse and looked up just in time to be landed on by Kenna. She pushed the gun away and the two got into a hand to hand spar, pushing their skills to the limit. Kenna's already tired body was taking a beating, but that's where the brute strength came in. The damage one of her shots made equaled two of Optimus'. She ducked and dodged, rolled a few times, then threw a punch. The pair slowly inched towards the gun and Kenna was grateful for that. Her breathing was becoming more and more labored and her punches weaker. When they were close enough Kenna lunged and reached for the gun. Optimus did at the same time, and his height helped him. But Kenna threw the rest of her strength into the leap and reached the gun first. She grabbed it and aimed, firing of many rapid shots. When they both stopped Optimus had three shots over his spark, one on each shoulder, and one on his leg.

"Yes!" Kenna wheezed. She then proceeded to grab Ratchet who was the closer of the two and used him as a crutch. "Onward, young Padawans!" Silence for a moment before the winded Optimus snorted.

"I'll have you know I haven't been a Padawan for quite some time." Kenna waved him off as the three continued their trek.

"Yeah, yeah. I am going to get you later for the bruises, just so you know." Optimus shot a worried glance at her but she again waved it off. "Like I said, _bruises_. Something that easily heals." The tree line appeared in the distance and Kenna called up newly regained energy to run ahead. She burst through the trees with her arms in the air and yelled, "VICTORY!" Sam and Mikaela whooped then ran forward and hugged Kenna while 'Bee laughed and pointed at Ironhide, clearly mocking him. Optimus and Ratchet exited the forest and smiled at the three. Ironhide looked at Optimus and scowled.

"How'd you lose?!" Ironhide demanded. Ratchet spoke first.

"I was shot in the spark." Optimus then spoke up.

"I went to investigate the noise and saw Ratchet before hearing a click. When I looked towards the noise Kenna launched herself out of a tree and pushed the gun out of my hand. We got into hand to hand combat for a bit before we both leaped for the gun. Kenna got to it first and fired off several rapid shots blindly before we both stopped. The results are," he looked down at his red stained clothes. "Obvious." Lennox looked at Kenna with a grin.

"Since when were you a sharp-shooter?" Kenna shrugged.

"Natural ability. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a shower before the bonfire." And with that, Kenna spun on her heels and walked towards the female barracks. Elites, Megatron, Cybertron, Jazz, her dreams, and her instability at the farthest reaches of her mind.

* * *

**Wow. Sorry this took a bit and that it's a bit shorter than the first. I need to break it up otherwise it'll take FAR too long. Please review! They make me so happy!**

**Edit: Wow, lot of mistakes and this is a quick once over.**


	3. Bonfires, Dreams, and Mental Breakdowns

**Yay! Chapter three! Believe it or not this would be equivalent to about my fifth or sixth chapter word wise in other stories. This chapter's summary is bonfires, roughhousing, dreams/nightmares, news about other 'Bots, and maybe a certain best friend whose been missed for a while.**

**TheGhost129: Just wait...**

* * *

Kenna stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself, heading towards her room. She grabbed her duffle and opened, looking over her clothes. Over the few months Lennox, Fig, and Anthony had found out that the only clothes she had was her black outfit- though they didn't know she created them -and made sure to get some extra for her when the planes went out for supplies. She tried to resist but knew it was futile from the look in their eyes, so she ended up getting a few more pairs of clothes. Right now she chose a white tank top, short sleeve camouflage shirt, camo pants, and her usual black combats. She made sure to keep the dog tags as well as the trench coat before she brushed through her hair. She decided to put it in a tight bun, the white stripe going straight to the bun before becoming mixed up with the rest of her hair. She then went into a hidden pocket of the duffle and grabbed a pair of special knives. They each had a black hilt and extended about half a foot. On the blade of each was etched markings that looked a lot like the Cybertronian Ratchet had shown her. She tucked them into special forearm sheaths before turning and exiting the room. As she was walking she heard footsteps and turned around to see Mikaela running towards her. She was in a simple white tee and shorts, and was wearing her own hunting boots. Her dark brown hair was in a ponytail and her eyes shined as she smiled at Kenna. Kenna smiled back and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey Kenna. You look like you're ready for something," she stated, glancing at the woman. Kenna smiled and chuckled as she pushed the main barrack doors open.

"I am."

"And that is?" Mikaela pushed with a smirk.

"Hunting." Mikaela raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Sam called her over. He was helping set up a makeshift fire pit. Kenna waved her friend off before turning towards the nearby treeline. Her boots made light sounds as she smiled and stood, debating whether to do a natural or bow hunt. She ultimately went with bow, not wanting to loose the clothes she was wearing. She walked towards a nearby tree and reached in through a small crack in the side. Her hand returned with a bow she made and went in a second time, this time emerging with a sheaf of arrows also made by hand. The set took about five weeks to make, and she kept fixing flaws every time she used it. She shouldered the arrows and grabbed one, notching it on the bowstring and holding the weapon in standby. She strained her hearing to get used to it. She heard the men walking around in the same forest and grabbing dead branches, along with their jokes and banter. Her predatorial side focused on their heartbeats, but she quickly banished the sound locking it away as a human heartbeat. She also heard the hum of the 'Bots as they rested in their alt forms, their holoforms helping the soldiers. She heard Ironhide bantering with 'Bee and Ratchet teasing Optimus. She again locked the sound away, noting it as a spark beat. Then she crept forward, following the heart beat of a rare rabbit. It's smell soon reached her and she followed it, spotting the animal. It's white fur made it incredibly easy to spot and she wondered why a white furred rabbit was on Diego Garcia. Yet Kenna was not one to waste prey, and she quickly brought the bow up and pulled the arrow back. She aimed, took a few deep breaths, and released. The rabbit had no chance, being impaled through the eye by the hand made arrow. Kenna walked forward and grabbed the animal, taking the arrow out of the eye. She cleaned it on some moss and put it back in the sheath as she walked back towards her starting point.

Kenna was slightly surprised by the length she subconsciously travelled, but it went to the back of her mind as she slid the bowstring over her opposite shoulder and took one of her knives out, skinning the animal. She reached the tree just as the skin was ready and threw it on a branch directly in the sun. She then put the bow and arrows into their home and grabbed a different skin, this one a fairly large part of a deer, and set the dripping met into it. She hung it by some string she found while cleaning out the barracks and then grabbed some wood she set aside for a bonfire. As she exited the treeline she stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Ironhide and 'Bee's holoforms in a sparring match. Kenna smiled and shook her head before depositing her pile on the rapidly growing supply. The sun was slinking towards the horizon and the group had about an hour left to kill.

"Where'd you find that wood?" Kenna looked towards the voice and saw Lennox.

"I gathered some while on my hunting trips."

"Hunting trips?"

"You've never wondered why I never ate with you guys at supper time?" He shook his head as his eyes widened slightly in understanding. A rather loud grunt made both of them turn and see 'Bee struggling to get out of the headlock the Ironhide trapped him in and had no intentions of loosening up anytime soon. Kenna laughed then suddenly lunged toward Ironhide catching him by surprise and causing him to release 'Bee and fall to the ground with Kenna still on his back. "No one but me gets to put 'Bee in a headlock!" she cried out before sparring against the laughing Ironhide. 'Bee and Kenna were laughing too, the latter doing it while parrying Ironhide's blows. He finally got her into a hold that you could only get out of if you had immense brute strength, for no weak spots were in range of the captive. Yet Ironhide didn't know what Kenna could do. 'Bee on the other hand had seen some of that strength and laughed at Ironhide.

"Oh, bad move." Ironhide looked confuse at first but that was turned into shock as Kenna pushed with all her might against the restraining arms. It wasn't long before Ironhide's grip slipped and he was soon on the ground when Kenna's shoulder rammed into his stomach and pushed him upwards and backwards slightly. He wasn't done though, and soon it was an all out brawl, though both knew it was for fun. It only ended when Optimus told the two the sun had lowered and they were starting the fire soon. Kenna quickly checked the suns position and smiled.

"Be right back," she told Lennox before sprinting towards the tree where she hung her catch. The juices had now dried on the skin creating a thin and invisible crust. Kenna grabbed the deer skin that held the meat and ran back towards the group. Lennox eyed the skin along with all four holoforms. Kenna smiled and sat down on one of the larger logs that the group was using as a bench. Fig, Anthony, and Donnelly were trying to get the fire started without gasoline and were failing miserably. Lennox glanced over at a particularly loud curse then back at Kenna.

"You wanna use some of your survivor skills to start the fire?" he asked. Kenna noticed the bit of pleading in is voice and laughed. She stood and shrugged, walking towards the three soldiers.

"Why not. Though I gotta warn you, its been a while." She reached the three and scanned the ground, finding a decent sized rock. She picked it up then threw it hard against the ground, smiling when sparks appeared. "Excuse me," she said to Fig. He looked behind himself and stood, grumbling spanish curse words.

"Good luck," he said in english. Kenna went to start the fire but glanced at Lennox.

"Dramatic or normal?" Four voices said dramatic and Kenna's smirk grew. She then looked at the rock and yelled, "Let there be." She threw the rock in the air and drew her arm back, bringing it forward after flicking it in a special way. The whole process was in slow motion for her as the dagger flew out, was caught in her hand by the handle, and scraped hard and fast against the rock creating a large shower of sparks. "FIRE!" she finished. The dry sticks and brush burst into flame as Kenna caught the rock and sheathed the dagger with a quick flick of her wrist. The soldiers stared wide-eyed before bursting into cheer. They also demanded questions, though Fig's was the loudest.

"How'd you get the dagger out?" Kenna quieted everyone then stood with her arms at her sides. In one swift movement she caused a strong jerk which made the daggers fly out and into her hands. She held them up for the soldiers to see, not noticing the shocked looks crossing each holoform's face, then flicked her wrists causing them to fly back into their sheaths. She explained a few other things until the sky was a dark blue and the fire burning a comfortable temperature. The soldiers had either hot dogs or s'mores, but usually it was both. Kenna would just stick a chunk of meat onto a stick and into the fire for a minute then brining it out and eating it. Soon everyone was full and laying on the tarmac staring at the stars or tending to the fire. Kenna was staring at the stars, smiling at memories and knowledge slowly coming back until she got an idea. She quickly got up and walked towards the trees, grabbed a huge handful of large grass and a decent sized stick, then walked back towards the bonfire. She then took the grass and folded it five times, setting three pieces off to the side, and stuck it on the stick. The three pieces came into effect as she used them to secures it to the stick. She then stuck her creation into the fire and brought it out, smiling as the fire stayed.

Standing up Kenna walked to the edge of the group where Bumblebee was sitting by himself. She sat beside him, waving the fire in random patterns as 'Bee watched it in natural fascination. Soon the wood was the primary fuel and the grass was being saved. A small ping in the back of her mind alerted her that the 'Bots were talking over the comm. She activated her own link and listened to it half heartedly until they started speaking about her knives.

**::Prime, please tell me you know what those glyphs on her knives say. None of us so far understand it,:: **Ironhide said. Kenna absently glanced at them and wondered how they didn't know. The one she always used in her right hand said 'Necessary' while the other said 'Sacrifice'. Together they meant either her own sacrifice or the sacrifice of another. Alone, 'Necessary' was used for most kills, while 'Sacrifice' was used when it involved somehow sacrificing something important to her.

**::I did understand it.:: **There was silence over the primary they were speaking on. Kenna was admittedly confused. Why would it matter if only Optimus understood?

**::So...:: **Bumblebee prodded. Ironhide answered him.

**::Yep.::**

**::The Cybertronian on her blades are in the Language of the Primes.:: **Kenna's jaw dropped and her grip on the homemade torch that was now being fueled by the stick loosened as she registered the importance of the statement. She quickly returned her expression to the slight amusement and the contentment as the holoform's gazes turned upon her. Her ears instead tuned into the chords Fig was playing on his guitar. Everyone was surprised when he started playing but quickly sang along to the songs he played. All the soldiers except Lennox seemed confused at the chords he was playing, and Kenna couldn't help but smile. She quickly stood up and threw the stick in the fire before sitting beside Lennox. When the intro finished they started singing, Lennox the low tenor notes and Kenna the higher soprano.

"A warning, to the people, the good and the evil. This is war. To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim. This is war." Kenna dropped out for this part. "It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie. The moment to live and the moment to die." Kenna and the rest of the soldiers started. "The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight! To the right, to the left, we will fight, to the death. To the ends of the earth. It's a brave new world from the last to the first. To the right, to the left, we will fight, to the death. To the ends of the earth. It's a brave new. It's a brave new world!" The soldiers dropped out for Lennox and Kenna. "A warning, to the prophet, the liar, the honest. This is war. To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah. This is war." Lennox only. "It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie. The moment to live and the moment to die." Everyone, now including the holoforms. "The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight! To the right to the left, we will fight, to the death! To the edge of the earth. It's a brave new world from the last to the first. To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death. To the edge of the earth it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world!"

Kenna smiled as the soldiers continued on alone. Something felt a little weird, yet the day was going so well. Looking back, Kenna could barely believe how fast the day went. _Then again, _she mused, _I always take way longer than I think when I hunt. _She settled the weird feeling to that as 'Bee walked over and sat behind her. She laughed at the soldiers antics and brought attention to herself, thus resulting in ribbing. Where said ribbing came from, she had no idea, but Kenna played along and threw an arm around 'Bee's shoulders and pulling him into a one armed hug. They laughed at one as they squished into each other before letting up. _  
_

After a few more hours of laughing, singing, dancing, and ribbing it was only Kenna, the holoforms, Lennox, Anthony, Fig, Donnelly, Sam, and Mikaela. The last two were laying on the tarmac and staring at the stars while Kenna was stuck between Fig and Anthony, the two insisting. The holoforms were discussing things either by themselves or with Lennox and Donnelly. All was beautifully boring until Optimus stopped talking mid-sentence then grinned. Ironhide groaned and fell onto his back and Ratchet's left eye started twitching on both bodies. Bumblebee was jumping up and down cheering like he just won a major race.

"Do us petty humans that don't have comm systems get an explanation?" Anthony asked. Kenna chuckled as she watched the scout she dubbed her little brother jump up and down. Since the three others were down for the count, Optimus replied.

"We just received a communication that some more Autobots will be landing in a few weeks." Kenna's eyes widened as everyone cheered and congratulated the holoforms. Ironhide and Ratchet's pitiful whines had Kenna confused.

"What's wrong with them?" she asked, pointing and raising an eyebrow.

"Terror Twins," they spoke at the same time. That surprised Kenna slightly, but left her with a few questions.

"Who are the Terror Twins?" And thus, until midnight, the holoforms were explaining about their arriving comrades. Kenna felt she would like Jolt and the Terror Twins, but didn't voice it in fear for her life after hearing what they did to Ratchet and Ironhide. As soon as even she couldn't hold back a yawn the group put the fire out and retreated to their quarters. Kenna half dragged half led Mikaela who was quite tired, having woken up five that morning. Kenna laid her into her bed and said goodnight then retreated to her own berth. As she closed her eyes, the held back insecurities, pain, grief, and depression flooded through her defenses.

* * *

**Kenna; First Person:**

I opened my eyes to a bright sunrise, soft rock beneath me and three warm bodies surrounding me. I smiled as I glanced at the smallest one, laying over me and the two others. His red and blue frame moved up and down with every puff of air it drew in. The mech behind me had his visor up for his recharge, and his hand laid protectively over the smallest one. The mech I was facing had an entire arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me close. His own chest moved as his fans lazily worked to keep him at an operable temperature. My smile brightened more as I reached up and pecked his cheek before snuggling back into his swarm frame. He smiled and pulled me closer, though made sure the small mech had enough room to sleep on, before kissing the top of my helm and falling back asleep. I closed my eyes with a content sigh and opened them again and hour later, the three others finally beginning to stir. I stretched lazily and couldn't help but giggle when little Orion did the same on my stomach. He finished and looked at me with an innocent look, which said he was guilty of something. I playfully sighed and grabbed him, pulling him closer to my spark.

"What did you and Jazz do?"

"Hey!" said mech exclaimed indignantly. Orion smiled and put his audio receptor over my spark.

"Noooothin'," he replied. Of course the smirk he couldn't keep at bay defied his innocent smile. I grabbed him in my hands again and sat up, relentlessly tickling a sensitive spot on his frame. He couldn't stop laughing and I wouldn't have been able to stop smiling if I wanted to. Then, of course, Jazz jumped me from behind and started tickling my own weak spot. I fell backwards to try and get him off but was instead tackled by Orion. His little fingers easily reached my most ticklish spots and I was soon the one howling in laughter. Then Megatron came and picked up his little brother, spinning him around and tickling him. With Orion off me I jumped to my feet and put the offensive on Jazz who was trying to escape. An hour later we were all laying on the ground smiling and cycling air quickly. I turned my helm towards Orion who was climbing all over his older brother, said mech laughing and poking at him now and then.

"So, what were you two trying to hide?" I asked the youngling and Jazz. Before either could answer Ratchet called me over the comm.

**::Yes?:: **I asked curiously.

**::WHERE ARE JAZZ AND ORION!:: **I jumped a good foot in the air at his tone then turned my glare upon Jazz and Orion.

**::With me. Be there soon.:: **Before the two could realize what the glare was for I leaped towards them and got a good grip on each. Megatron got up slower and glanced at me with a raised optic ridge as I handed Orion to him.

"These two are due for a checkup." Megatron looked to his little brother as I started dragging the struggling and whimpering Jazz to Iacon. He quickly chided Orion before we both picked up the pace. I ended up throwing the still squirming Jazz over my shoulder and full out sprinting for the city after Ratchet commed me again, sounding much more furious than before. Luckily my strength allowed me to propel myself quite a distance with each step and Megatron had enough speed to keep up. Orion, the carefree youngling he was, was laughing and whooping at the speed. I slowed down considerably as we entered the city and set Jazz on the ground, speed walking towards Ratchet's clinic. When we were outside the door we all heard his anger and were flinching, though Megatron and I were only bringing his victims.

"Let me go first," I mumbled before opening the clinic doors. Immediately a wrench flew in my direction. My hand shot into the air and caught it inches from my face, though I still flinched backwards. My eyes then travelled to Ratchet who almost quite literally had steam coming out of his ears. I lowered my hand to my side and rose an eyebrow at my spark-father. "What's got you in such a mood? I know it's not the fact their late," I asked. Two groans were heard from the Med Bay. "Oh," I stated at the same time as Jazz and Megatron.

"Never mind," my lover rumbled. Out from the Med Bay walked two Seekers, one blue and the other purple. They glanced behind them at the furious Ratchet and ran, pushing past us and transforming to fly away. A silver and red Seeker joined them before they disappeared behind the tall buildings of Iacon. I pushed Jazz and Megatron towards Ratchet, knowing he would be distracted by his patients, though Orion was very close to his midday recharge. I then glanced behind me at the three retreating Seekers and smirked, sending them a quick message.

**::You two are either quite stupid or have a death wish, but one thing's for sure. You guys sure got one scrap-load of luck.:: **I heard their laughter before Starscream answered.

**::I say their both.:: **Thundercracker and Skywarp both protested as I chuckled and closed the clinic doors, nodding to Ratchet's receptionist as I joined my closest friends.

**::I'll see you guys later today.:: **TC and 'Warp both cheered.

**::That's right! We have the race today!:: **I chuckled one last time before closing the comm, smiling as a strange emptiness in my spark filled. I walked into the private examination room right as Jazz was smacked on the helm with a wrench. He whimpered as he rubbed his helm but dared not do anything else. I snorted while holding back my laughter and went to sit on Megatron's lap. I softly grabbed Orion before sitting down and leaning against his chest. He smiled and lowered his head, planting a kiss atop my helm. I smirked and quickly spun around, pecking his lips before turning back. My spark-father was grudgingly letting Jazz go, announcing my que. I stood up with Orion still asleep in my arms while Jazz speed-walked away from Ratchet. Being the goofy bot he is he jumped into my spot in Megatron's lap, drawing the most hilarious face from him. I offlined my vocal processors as I shook with laughter, praying Primus he wouldn't wake up. Even Ratchet cracked a small smirk before carefully helping me onto the berth. He went through the non-responsive part of the checkup before waking Orion up carefully, quickly going through the rest of the exam.

"Give him to Megatron." I beamed before carefully handing the youngling to a confused Megatron who pushed Jazz of his lap. I then shut my motor controls down for Ratchet as he did a full inspection of my frame and some of my base coding. When he finished he smiled at me, and that smile told me everything. I pumped my fists into the air and jumped from the berth, glad my motor controls responded so quickly and my vocal processor was still off. I then looked at my amused spark-father before launching myself onto him. He stumbled back a few steps in surprise before smiling and hugging me quickly.

"Why are ya so happy?" Jazz asked. I placed a quick kiss on my spark-fathers cheek before falling to the ground and dragging the two mechs out of the door. We exited the clinic and started towards Megatron and Orion's home. Megatron, tired of carrying his heavy brother, passed Orion to Jazz before throwing an arm around my shoulder and trapping me to his side.

"To reiterate what Jazz said, why are you so happy?" My smile widened slightly.

"A few orn ago Ratchet found some triple-changer programming in my base code." Both mechs gawked at me. Jazz opened his mouth to protest but I spoke before him. "I didn't tell you guys earlier because the secondary frame was stressing my primary frame. If that physical back there wasn't passed then Ratchet would've had to deactivate the programming so the frame would detach." We walked in silence for a bit longer, getting smiles from passersby who recognized us.

"So wha's yer secondary frame?" Jazz asked.

"Seeker." Both mechs stumbled. I quickly escaped Megatron's grasp and grabbed Orion as Jazz barely caught himself.

"Seeker?!" they exclaimed at the same time. Orion shifted slightly but showed no sign of waking up. I put him in my sparkling hold before nodding to the mechs.

"Now you have to explain how your sparkling hold is big enough for Orion." I chuckled lightly and stopped at the transport terminal. The next one was already coming from up the street.

"You both know my body develops much faster because of what I was born for. And because I'm part Seeker." They nodded solemnly, knowing how much I hated my assassin protocols. The transport slowed to a stop before opening its doors, allowing mechs and femmes to enter and exit. We all stepped aboard and greeted the driver as we paid. We then took our normal seats that were usually open. I leaned my helm back on the headrest, smiling as a random tune I'd been listening to recently popped into my processor. _Why did that feel weird to say? _I shrugged the confusion off and leaned against Megatron's shoulder. Orion shifted slightly in my sparkling hold, and I smiled at the way it felt. I felt Megatron's smile on me and his lips touch my helm. _Again, why did that feel weird? _His servo grabbed my own and our digits intertwined. _Slag it all. Primus, now _that _feels __weird! _I quickly synced my processors and almost growled at the weird feeling. Luckily I was distracted when we arrived at our stop. The court of the Decagon.

I always savored the sight of the magnificent building. It was a swirl of colors created by architectural artists who used glass and metals. The mechs and femmes entering and exiting were all in a high caste or doing an errand for someone high in the system. Out of the three of us, Megatron was the most accepting of the caste while I hated it. Of course, his acceptance only reached so far as to create some type of order but that was it. Us three glanced down at our barely armored protoforms and grinned, summoning forth our armor. Mine was all black, and in battle two swords could extend from my back, along with a black visor for disguise and two daggers from my arms. If absolutely necessary, I could change the color scheme and the overall outside shape, but I hated to because it meant accessing the assassin protocols. My optics glowed their normal golden yellow.

Megatron had dark blue armor that glinted in the light of the sun. When he was calm it was rounded and smooth, but when agitated it would become sharp and angular. His digits were usually flat tipped, but if he was in a life or death emergency with no weapons he could sharpen them into armor piercing claws. His dark blue optics almost matched his armor perfectly, just barely brighter.

Jazz had blue grey armor with a tint of silver. His digits were always clawed but he was always gentle, so they never hurt anyone. His optics were covered with a bright blue visor, though the visor was required. A slight corruption in his optic coding made them sensitive to bright light, even the lights inside a building were too bright. Instead of having the coding fixed, however, he chose a visor. His helm had antenna angled at an upwards and backwards angle, and at the moment his stance showed excitement. However, he was a natural at his saboteur training and was already in advanced classes allowing him to control his stance. With all of us fully armored we walked towards the building going in a natural formation. Me in the lead because I was dubbed the leader of our group, I was the femme, and I was carrying a youngling. Jazz at my right because he was quickest and could strike out just as fast, as well as defuse a situation with me. Megatron was on my left because he had the biggest gun and was the most intimidating, thus being able to effectively protect my back.

The security guards smiled and nodded at us as we passed by. All of us smiled back as we filed into the lobby, still being slightly awestruck at the sight of the intricate carvings and masterfully painted murals on the walls. We didn't pause though, and instead went towards the elevators. Megatron went ahead of us and typed in the code that would allow us to be brought to Sentinel's level. As the door opened I smiled at the thought of the mech that adopted my lover and younger brother. He saw the two recovering from another explosion aimed at Ratchet's Med Bay. The culprits were caught and punished this time, though the casualties included the death of Megatron's parents and the critical injury of the two.

I frowned at that memory. I arrived just in time to connect to their sparks and keep them alive. Orion went into my sparkling hold for the first time then and I curled into a ball on top of Megatron. Sentinel technically adopted me too, because he fathered me like he did them, though I still lived on the streets. I was welcomed to his home any time I needed, and was welcome to join them at events that would require his family with him.

I jolted from my memory when Megatron kissed my cheek and Jazz rested a servo on my shoulder. I smiled at them and took a small step forward, waiting the final few astroseconds before the doors opened. I stepped out and couldn't help but glance at more of the intricate designs. My gaze raked over the symbols written in the Language of the Primes and I almost fell flat on my faceplates. I understood them. Of course, my assassin protocols kicked in and made it look like my pede hit a bad spot on the floor and it was an innocent trip. Both Jazz and Megatron lunged forward, Megatron grabbing my waist and Jazz my arm.

"I'm fine. Mis-step." They both glanced at each other then back at me before relenting and letting up. Shifting in my sparkling hold alerted me to Orion's awakening. I opened the hold and brought the youngling out, also bringing a small cube of energon from my subspace. I put Orion on my hip and gave him the cube which he accepted and immediately started drinking out of. He also started fiddling with my armor, poking it in random places. As we neared the doors to Sentinel's office Megatron reached for Orion but I turned away quickly. On purpose of course because it brought a delighted squeak from the youngling.

"Uh uh," I mocked with a smirk. "I get him when he's cuddly. You guys get him when he's cranky and rowdy." Megatron snorted while Jazz tried to stifle his chuckles. Megatron's pout broke through my defenses, however, so I sighed and kissed Orion's cheek then handed him to his brother.

"Why doesn't tha' work for meh?" Jazz asked.

"You're not my lover." Jazz shook his head with a grin while Megatron snorted again. We reached the doors and I, being in the lead, knocked. 'Enter' came from behind the closed doors and I pushed them open, closing them as soon as we were all inside. Sentinel looked up from the datapad he was reading and smiled. He quickly finished the data and set it on his desk before rising and walking over.

"Welcome," he said kindly with a smile. He kneeled in front of us and wrapped his large arms around us, squishing us in a hug. We couldn't help it; we all started laughing, even Sentinel. He pulled back and pretended to scrutinize us. "I sense large amounts of happiness." I pulled back slightly with the others and smiled, sitting on my favorite chair in the office.

"Ya sense correctly, Sir." Jazz stated. I heaved a great, exasperated sigh and rolled my optics while Megatron chuckled. Sentinel rose an optic ridge as his look focused on Jazz.

"We are in the company of friends, not guards or dignitaries."

"Jus' makin' sure." It was my turn to snort at my friends habit. Sentinel smiled again and glance at all of us, leaning back on the wall in a casual stance that few got to see.

"So what's the news?" I shifted slightly, intertwining my digits and setting them behind my helm.

"I'm allowed to keep my triple-changer programming." Sentinel looked at me with an even more rare expression of pure shock in his optics.

"When did you get triple-changer programming?"

"Seems I had it my whole life. Ratchet found it a few orn ago, but was worried about the stress it was putting on my frame. We decided to wait and see if we would've needed to deactivate the programming." Sentinel smiled warmly, though still had another question.

"What type of frame is your secondary?"

"Seeker." He nodded thoughtfully, and that made me confused. Gingerly I lessened the block I had on my bond with him and sensed his contemplation. I quickly closed it, not yet ready to tell anyone how easily my spark formed bonds, even without coming in direct contact with the other. After a minute he quenched our curiosity.

"The information is bringing me closer to finding who your parents were." I nodded in acceptance. Even though I remembered my parents, I didn't remember who they were. I was too young. Something came flying towards me from the edge of my vision and my own instinct had my hand whipping up. I clenched with great force on the object, assuring it wouldn't go anywhere. That proved to be unnecessary as it turned out to be Orion's empty energon cube. I glanced at the youngling who was giggling softly as he hid behind Jazz's chair. Said mech smirked before lunging for the youngling and grasping his ankles, dragging him towards himself and tickling him mercilessly. Sentinel chuckled lightly as I aimed for the trash chute and threw the cube. The cube went through the flap straight down the chute.

"Victory," I whispered. I looked over at the smirking Megatron and got his attention, motioning for him to sit beside me. He complied and wrapped an arm around me as I snuggled up to him. The three of us watched the waging tickle war that Sentinel was somehow dragged into before I received three simultaneous comm pings. Curiously, I accepted the pings and jumped enough that I fell off the chair and startled Megatron to the point he himself almost fell off.

**::Race time!:: **I sighed before chuckling softly.

**::You guys almost gave me a spark attack.::**

**::Who cares! Race time!:: **Skywarp exclaimed. I shook my head slightly and sat up, tapping it with my digit to help it re-sync. I then smiled at the mechs in front of me, staring with either worry, curiosity, or both.

"Who wants to see my secondary frame?" There was an immediate chorus of 'ME!' from Jazz and Orion while Sentinel nodded and Megatron helped me up. I took a step to the side and focused on the programming, activating it. I felt my frame shift, my armor move around, and never used wings extend. New equilibrium programs activated, while certain protocols were shut down. Finally, it finished. Plasma burners were on my feet, my wings angled downwards, my black armor bearing silver detailing, and thrusters awaiting unsheathing and activation. My visor was also in standby, ready to snap down much faster than usual. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close, a voice whispering in my ear.

"Very sexy." I snickered and pecked Megatron on the nose before breaking free and spinning around.

"Cool!" little Orion exclaimed. "Can I have a ride?" I burst out laughing at his youngling outrightness and looked towards Jazz and Sentinel. Jazz looked in awe yet rapidly recovering while Sentinel again contemplative.

"Maybe later. Sentinel, may I fly to the outskirts of the city for my race with Starscream and his Trine?"

"They're not really a trine yet," Jazz commented. I shrugged.

"Close enough." I looked back towards Sentinel who smiled and nodded.

"I'll keep Orion with me and send Ironhide to escort you back. Megatron, Jazz, you may drive with him if you want." Megatron smiled brightly and Jazz cheered while Orion pouted.

"Don't worry Orion," I reassured him. "I'll take a video so you can watch from my point of view. And you can help Sentinel." I ended on a higher note, pleading silently that he would be cheered up. Those two things were enough and he cheered along with Jazz before running towards his adoptive father. Sentinel laughed and picked him up with a fake grunt before kissing the top of my helm.

"Be safe," he murmured.

"Don't worry. I will, I promise." I then turned and walked down the hall, turning to the rarely used ariel pad on the floor. I quickly pecked Megatron on the cheek and hugged Jazz before opening the door and walking on the pad. As soon as the door closed I took a running leap off the building and transformed, turning towards the coordinates and using only my plasma burners. As I flew, I savored the feeling of the wind streaking over my two wings. The angles of my form allowed the air to fly quickly and not become inhibited by the air. The black color shined and the silver trimming formed two symbols, one on each wing. They were the language of assassins, which I hated, and they read Dark Blade. My cockpit was also the black glass that could create my visor, but I quickly checked a theory and smiled, seeing the color shift. Checking my vectors and onlining the only extra processor I was allowed to keep checking, I concentrated enough to change it the same golden yellow as my optics. I then took control and offlined the secondary processor, adding a little extra speed with my thrusters and passing the city walls. Ahead I saw three dark figures waiting in the outlying desert. I ignored their pings in favor of reaching the last possible position and transforming, landing on my feet and rearranging my wins to their neutral, downwards position.

"Gold?!" the three trine mates exclaimed. I chuckled lightly and nodded holding my arms out and inspecting myself.

"Do you like it? I thought it might be a bit overdone."

"Like it? Gold, that's the best frame a Seeker could have!" Starscream exclaimed. Being used to it, I didn't cringe at the pitch his voice reached.

"I wonder if you have a warp generator," TC mumbled. I was just able to catch the statement and did a scan.

"Nope. No warp generator." Skywarp did a little dance, obviously happy he was still one of the only Seekers with a warp generator. A collective dust cloud in the distance brought our attention to, after a quick scan, three approaching mechs. Upon their arrival and transformation they revealed themselves as Ironhide, Megatron, and Jazz. Ironhide rose an optic ridge as he eyed my new form, and I quickly sent him along with the Trine a databurst of the information, no wanting to explain it again.

"We gonna race or what?" Skywarp asked. I smiled brighter walking to the designated starting position and hovering. When the others joined me Jazz ran in front and acted as the referee.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" When he shouted go all four of us transformed and zoomed off, already agreeing upon a course. We fell into a position, Starscream leading with me a close second and Thundercracker and Skywarp tied for third. I pushed my burners further, slowly gaining on Starscream during the straightway. Up ahead was the turn and I timed it perfectly. My vision tunneled slightly and time seemed to slow as I spun around the corner and pushed my burners to their full power. I blasted a head of Starscream but he was also holding back on the straightway and quickly caught up. We were both neck in neck until I finally activated my thrusters at five percent power and blasted across the finish line the next second. I transformed and skid on the ground, whooping and cheering from the rush. Starscream was smiling, also feeling the after effects of the rush of racing as Thundercracker and Skywarp landed. Skywarp, even though he lost, cheered along with us while Thundercracker actually ha d a full smile on his face. Skywarp opened his mouth and spoke.

"That was AWE-" he was cut off as something exploded in front of all of us. The whole group, Megatron, Jazz and Ironhide included, was blow backwards by the shockwave. My helm hit something, and might I add, something _hard. _I stopped rolling, landing on my back and staring up at the sky. My processors were sluggish, trying desperately to re-sync but not being able to. A voice called out to me, I heard the faint sounds of gunfire, and the silhouette of someone appeared in my vision before my processors gave up and shut down.

* * *

**Kenna; Third person:**

Kenna started slightly and awoke. In the med bay. Her helm was pounding and she felt sluggish, her only online processor trying to sort all the information. Ratchet was nowhere in sight so she groaned and rubbed her helm.

"I feel like slag," she mumbled to herself. She also became slightly confused as her other processors were still not booting up. Ratchet then walked in and ran a scan, the tingle ran through her but she was used to it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. She missed that fatherly tone and smiled somewhat.

"Like slag. My processors refuse to reboot." Ratchet froze and stared at me, his optics wide in surprise. She arched an optic ridge, not understanding his actions. "What?"

"You're speaking in Cybertronian and using Cybertronian terms." Kenna blinked a few times in confusion, then looked down at herself and started thinking. Her eyes gained understanding and she slowly lowered her head back on the cool metals of the berth. Her eyes closed and she again rubbed her head, trying to get rid of the pounding.

"How long have I been out?"

"You fell off your berth in your sleep, and have remained asleep for three days. Which reminds me." Ratchet then handed her a bowl of oatmeal, which she graciously accepted.

"Thanks and why does all this stuff happen to me," she groaned. She quickly ate the oatmeal and handed crinkled the bowl, throwing it in the garbage can nestled in the nearby corner. One glance at Ratchet told her she wash't getting out of the hangar until she explained. She sighed and sat up, crossing her legs and thinking her words through. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when the doors opened and a sky-blue-splattered Ironhide walked in dragging two squirming and yelling forms. The dark metallic yellow one was yelling about his paint being scratched while the silver one was now just whimpering. Kenna was staring in shock as Ratchet muttered an impressive string of curses. The two were set on a berth before a wrench promptly hit one each on the helm. Their bright blue optics dimmed as they slumped against each other, offline. Another bot followed in. He was a normal blue with the glass from his alt-mode accenting certain parts of his body. He had a black 'horn' rising straight up from the center of his forehead and his azure optics were darkened to normal blue. His shoulders were dripping with black paint, and the streaks led all the way down his legs. His clawed digits crackled with electricity minute.

After a good few minutes of staring. Kenna finally blinked a few times then stood up.

"Alright. Story time. Will the two mechs dripping with paint please have a seat on a berth." Ironhide and the strange mech looked confused as Ratchet continued on with whatever work her had.

"Why?" Ironhide asked. Kenna looked at the floor beneath her and stepped off the berth. All three mechs leaped forwards to try and catch her but froze when she landed safely and walked towards a nearby cabinet. She opened the door and smiled. Freshly stocked. She grabbed two buckets of paint, a huge handful of rags, some paint remover, two brushes, and two stir sticks.

"Like I said, story time. And you both are dripping paint and frankly, look quite strange. But before anything," Kenna was now using one of the stir sticks as a pointer, pointing it at the blue mech, "what's your name?" The mech, still slightly taken aback by her stunt, blinked three times before answering.

"Jolt." Kenna took a moment as she walked towards a berth to analyze in her head how he replied. Skepticism, that was expected; fear, probably left over from the fall; and, was that insecurity? Though she was confused, Kenna didn't show it as she pointed to the berth she was now standing next to.

"Well, nice to meet you Jolt. Looks like I missed the welcome party. So they must be Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Ratchet nodded as even he got comfortable, no work left to do. Ironhide and Jolt both took a seat on the berth while Kenna handed the supplies to Jolt and showed her climbing abilities. "Since I'm showing it, Ratchet this is how I get on the berths without you knowing." She reached the top and grabbed the paint remover and rags, carefully climbing up Ironhide's side and settling on his shoulders. "Where to start, where to start, where to start. Well, I guess I should tell you guys that I can't tell you _everything, _only background information and whatnot. And also, I am only calm with this because first, I'm _really _good at hiding my emotions; second, it's necessary; and third, there's a shooting range nearby." Ironhide chuckled lightly at that. Kenna shifted slightly so she could reach farther.

"Well, I guess I could tell you my name. Technically it could be names, but who cares about technicalities at the moment. You two," she pointed at Ratchet and Ironhide, "now me much more than anyone else. Enough so that you know me as Gold." Ironhide stiffened while Ratchet froze up completely. Kenna smiled sadly and allowed them time to recover. When they did she continued. "Yes it's true. I'm Gold. I am only starting to remember snippets of my past life though, but the memories are coming at a steady rate; though they do seem to be in a random order. I do remember you're my spark-fatherand you're uncle. I remember how that happened, who and what I am, what my abilities are. Just now when I woke up, I was remembering something in the form of a dream. Ended with an explosion. Quick question Ironhide. What happened after I showed you my secondary form, raced 'Screamer and his Trine, then the explosion?" Ironhide, still dazed from the information, took a minute to answer.

"We called out to you since you were the closest. Then out of nowhere these bots with all black armor like you, but with visors and silver symbols all over them, surrounded us. I opened fire, but each shot was deflected." His face took on a somber expression that had Kenna faltering slightly. She had only seen that expression once, when Arlie died. "They soon circled us and blocked our view. While we were trying to break through they grabbed you and ran. Like cowards." Kenna slowed slightly in her movements, racking her brain for memories. Finally they surfaced, and she froze in her work. All three mechs stared at her for the ten minutes she stood frozen. By then, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were awake.

"Who's the squishy?" One of the paint sticks hit Sunstreaker in the head and he turned a glare upon Kenna.

"What did I tell you about insulting me?" she said while she resumed her work. Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's optics widened in surprise.

"You just insulted Darkblade," Sideswipe whispered in his twins ear. Jolt reared slightly in shock, moving away from Ironhide and Kenna. Ratchet and Ironhide stared at Kenna, as she sighed and finished removing the blue paint from Ironhide. She moved to the black paint bucket and carried it with her along with a brush. As she climbed and started repainting Ironhide, she continued.

"Yes, I'm Darkblade. The notorious assassin known for training many gladiators, including those two bucket-heads."

"Hey!" they exclaimed at the same time. Kenna and Ratchet let out identical snorts before Kenna continued on with her story.

"I also got special training for two other things, though I can't reveal both. I can reveal I'm a TO though."

"Figures," Ratchet muttered.

"Yeah. I haven't always been the cruel Darkblade, as you two know." She again pointed to Ratchet and Ironhide. Ironhide finally ask a question stuck on his mind as Kenna finished with him and went over to the now calm Jolt.

"Do you still remember all your relationships?" Kenna stilled slightly, then did something she never did before. She opened all her bonds fully.

"Yep."

* * *

Almost the whole day had passed since Kenna revealed her past. Optimus had clammed a bit until Kenna got him to talk, and the soldiers took fairly well. By that, it means none of them wanted to kill her or attack her. Kenna wasn't looking forward to telling Casperson, but it had to be done. Now she sat in the Med Bay. Ratchet was working on a new project involving a new scanner, the twins were on patrol as a reprimand, Jolt was scrolling through a datapad in the corner, and Ironhide giving Bumblebee a training session with some soldiers watching. Kenna's knees were pressed against her chest as she took in all the emotions. She explained how her spark made bonds quite quickly for some odd reason and was quickly accepted. But she was skeptical.

Her centuries of training told her to never make relationships. Ratchet had understood along with Optimus why Kenna was so solemn the day Megatron was dumped into the Laurentian Abyss. She was worried. Worried the Autobots would be ripped from her, push her away if they knew about her and Megatron. A sudden thought hit her. Did she really bond with Megatron? No memories of it resurfaced. Did that mean her brain made it up? So many questions and uncertainties started to run through her mind she instinctively, yet slowly, closed the bonds. She then retreated into her own mind to try and sort everything out. _Why _would her mind make up the fact she bonded with Megatron? What did she actually say? Did he even ask her that?

Ratchet glanced up from his work, suddenly noticing his spark-daughters absence. He glanced behind him where he knew she was and was confused. A distant look resided in her eyes, and her muscles were extremely tense. He ran a scan and fond high levels of stress. He also tried to pry the bond open but found it clamped tight. He glanced at Jolt, who was also looking at Kenna worriedly, then made to move towards her. He stopped when he yellow eyes snapped up to his blue optics and adopted a crazed fear.

"Kenna?" he tried calmly. She let out a strangled yelp and jumped from the berth, running outside into the dark night. "Kenna!" Ratchet moved swiftly, making sure she never left his sight. He ran after her, trying to reach her before he got to the trees but failed.

Kenna glanced behind her as she reached the tree line. She was falling into her own mental abyss, and she needed help to stay away from it. She finally reached the clearing. The full moon shone down upon the lump in the center, Kenna's destination. She ran towards there and stopped in the middle, though she was rapidly falling into delirium. She started muttering his name over and over, trying to find the right spot. For what, she didn't know, which caused her frustration to grow. That, in turn, led to her starting to cry. Her cries soon turned into gut wrenching sobs that racked her whole body. A random lightning lash and thunder, followed by a sudden downpour of rain didn't faze her. Soon a single thought was running through her head.

_Bring him back. Bring him back. _Where it stemmed from she didn't know, but a final sob wracked her whole body. Time seemed to flow as a single tear slid down her cheek and onto the dirt below. It glowed a light blue and spread outwards slightly and downwards. Unbeknownst to her, it was being absorbed by the silver mech beneath the pile. She felt the tug, and completely lost herself to a schizophrenic delirium.

* * *

**First off, I am soooooo sorry. I didn't realize how hard it was to write somewhere around 10,000 words per chapter. I feel horrible. Second, yes. Our lovely Makenna Black has Paranoid Schizophrenic attacks when far too much stress is put on her brain. And third, guess who's back!**


	4. Spider

**Alright, chapter 3. Do you guys think the instability and stress related schizophrenia is too much? Should I just stick with one or the other? Am I going too fast? And now I'm turning into my OC. Great. Just start reading before too much damage is done.**

**TheGost129: *holds up finger signaling to wait-offscreen* Hey you! Get over here! This guy's been waiting for a hug. *Strange silver blur comes and gives you hug before disappearing***

* * *

Kenna opened her dull yellow eyes. All that met her vision was a fuzzy forest and puddles everywhere. She shivered slightly and curled into a tighter ball. She grabbed her trench coat and wrapped it tighter around herself, shivering despite the early morning sun warming her up.

_You should get to Ratchet. _Kenna snarled slightly at that voice, but couldn't hold back the slowly growing fear.

"Yeah, when have you been a big help. You only made people think I was crazy," she muttered aloud.

_Technically you are. Legally and all. You know I only come after a major breakdown. _

"Don't remind me." Kenna sat up and refocused before groaning and hitting her head on her knees. "I had one right in front of Ratchet and Jolt and who knows who else." Her eyes finally focused and turned fuzzy blobs into shapes. She also started to remember last nights events and quickly stood up, backing away from the mound. When she could see the whole thing, she noticed something wrong.

"Why is there a hole in the side of the mound?"

_My guess? That tear held part of you reactivated Elite powers and brought Jazz back. _Kenna froze at the outright information. Not about the Elite powers.

"Jazz is alive?"

_Why don't you check? _Carefully, Kenna opened the bonds searching for a certain prescense. The surprise emanating from all but one confirmed it. Turning towards the feeling she made to run but froze when her boot squished. She looked down and made a face before popping a fresh outfit onto her body.

"Much better," she muttered. Again turning towards the direction of the newcomer, Kenna bunched her muscles like she would as a wolf and sprinted. Each step pushed her somewhere around five feet. She reached the treeline in roughly thirty seconds, and was in the Med Bay the next. She launched herself into the air and onto the silver mech.

"Jazz!" Said mech jolted backwards and fell off the berth at the sudden prescense of a human on his face before bursting into rich laughter.

"Hey Goldie." Kenna sat up on his face and crossed her arms, looking down on him.

"Goldie? Really?" As strange as the nickname was she couldn't keep the smirk off her face. Jazz chuckled again as he grabbed Kenna and sat up. He then stood and got back on the berth just before Ratchet burst in.

"What was that bang!" he demanded. Kenna let out a surprised squeak as both Jazz and the voice chuckled at her.

"Oh shut up," she mumbled to both of them. Ratchet noticed her and slackened slightly before walking over and plucking her from Jazz's grasp. He then did something that surprised Jazz and brought her to his face, giving her an awkward hug. Jazz stared slack jawed as Kenna apologized to the medic, reassuring him she was alright.

"Sorry about last night, Ratch. I forgot to tell you I have stress induced paranoid schizophrenia. Well, more like avoided telling you." Ratchet sighed again and set Kenna down beside Jazz. He rubbed his temples in a very humanlike way before crossing his arms.

"So what was that bang?" Kenna snickered at the memory, though it only happened minutes ago.

"I jumped on Jazz and scared him." She snickered again when Jazz sputtered a bit.

"Ya didn' scare me!" Kenna rolled her eyes and started climbing up his side.

"Sure I didn't." She then started purposely hitting his ticklish spots as she finally got to his shoulder, plopping herself into a spot that she could actually sit on. Ratchet had an optic ridge raised at Jazz's strange jerking, but he let it slide. Kenna leaned against her friends helm and glanced at Ratchet's optics and saw he wanted an explanation.

"You want Jazz's seemingly random jerking explanation or his sudden reappearance explanation?" she asked Ratchet.

"I was hoping for his sudden reappearance. And why the human soldiers don't remember anything of what you told them yesterday about yourself." Kenna already had her mouth open to speak but closed it quickly, confusion filling her features.

"What?" she asked, confused. Ratchet went to explain but she held up her hands. "No, sorry, rhetorical question. They don't remember _anything_?" Ratchet shook his head and Jazz looked slightly confused.

"Wait, wha' led ya t' tellin' them?" he asked. Kenna glanced at him and bit my bottom lip in a rare show of anxiety. The voice wasn't speaking, but it probably would when she needed the reassurance.

"I woke up from a three day nap and started speaking to Ratch in Cybertronian." Jazz's visor seemed to dim and Kenna started tapping his helm lightly, hoping the constant tap would keep his processors from glitching. Luckily it did, and he turned his gaze towards Kenna.

"Ya started speakin' Cybertronian?" Kenna nodded, still concerned for her friend and if he would glitch or not. He stayed very still for about a minute before standing up. Kenna again let out a small squeak at the sudden movement and glared at her friend, but confusion from earlier quickly took hold.

"Before we go make sure that the soldiers aren't joking, Jazz came back when a glowing tear hit the top of the mound." Ratchet looked at her curiously.

"A glowing tear?" Kenna nodded.

"I think it had energon in it, because it made a pulse like when I need to see in the dark and I take a step or shuffle my feet." Kenna's eyes widened as she noticed her slip up and quickly glanced at Ratchet. He just shook his head and walked towards the door. Kenna barely made out the mumbled 'Later' before quiet sounds were drowned out by the two 'Bots pede-steps. They left the Med Bay and turned towards the main hangar where Ratchet last saw Lennox. Kenna's yellow eyes had a little brighter light to them, her mind racing through all the possibilities and reasons why any human forgot about her past. Before she could come up with a conclusion the three arrived at the hangar and Kenna's voice mentally nudged her and pointed at a group of soldiers. She jumped from her friends shoulder not at all worried along with him. Ratchet still flinched slightly, looking like he was ready to lunge forward and grab her mid fall. She landed lightly on her feet and walked over to the group that consisted of Lennox, Epps, Fig, Donnelly, and Anthony. She threw her arms around Lennox and Fig's shoulders, since they were standing next to each other, and leaned forward slightly using the two as balance beams.

"Hiya guys. Watcha talking about?" Fig glanced at her and answered after a smirk crept along his features.

"Stuff." Kenna rose her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"Really? That would've never been my guess," she dead-panned. The group started laughing at that comment and Kenna allowed a small smile on her face.

"What do you need?" Anthony asked. _Straight to the point, as always, _Kenna mused.

"Do you guys remember yesterday when I told you about my past a bit?" All five soldiers adopted a confused look and glanced at each other before Lennox answered for them.

"No." Kenna's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes became a dark shade of yellow as a slight frown appeared on her face. She stood back up and seemed to stare off into space for a bit.

"Oh. Nevermind then," she said before she turned and walked back towards Jazz. The expression on her face was enough and Ratchet quickly commed Optimus. Jazz picked Kenna up then followed Ratchet out of the hangar. Kenna, needing to focus on something and stop the rambling of her mind sighed and closed her eyes. As soon as she did she started seeing the pulses of the 'Bots footsteps and decided to get random information. She scanned everywhere the pulses traced and found nothing, but did notice that all the 'Bots on base were headed towards the same place. The meeting room.

The three arrived first, and Kenna could feel the tension from her friend. She went into her own medic mode and told him to sit down. When he refused she gave him her signature glare and that had him sitting quite quickly. SHe smirked at the fact she hadn't lost her touch and leaned against her friends helm, sighing and crossing her arms. She closed her eyes to try and have one less thing to process but the pulses were still there.

"That doesn't help," she muttered. She also noticed how hot she was and dismissed her trench coat. She smiled lightly as the cooler air rushed over her bared skin and again closed her eyes. Every time she saw the pulse she ignored it, and soon they disappeared. Just as they did, however, Optimus and the Twins walked in. Since everyone was present she opened her eyes and sat up more, looking at Optimus. She faintly registered the open comm. link in the back of her mind that was there for Bee.

"Do any of you not know why were here?" Optimus started out. Sideswipe shook his head, Sunstreaker grunted, and Kenna rose her hand slightly. Optimus nodded slightly then continued. "We're here to try and find out why the humans are not remembering any of Kenna's past." Theories started flying, ideas either accepted or rejected, and hopes risen or slashed down mercilessly. Finally, the strangely silent voice spoke up.

_**Maybe it has something to do with your trials?**_Kenna was actually quite surprised and mad that she hadn't thought of that. Then she laughed at herself. The voice _is _her.

_I bet you're right. _She waited until there was a lull in the ideas before speaking up.

"Maybe it has something to do with my trials?" The slightly confused looks prompted her on. "I mean, they suppressed my own memories. Maybe they did it to the soldiers." Ratchet started nodding lightly in agreement.

"It makes sense," he said. Sunstreaker, silent the whole time, spoke up.

"Hate to be the dampener on everyone's moods, but how do we know she's not lying about her identity?" Everyone looked to Kenna but did a slight double take when they saw the smirk on her face. She sat up from leaning on her friend's helm again and stretched.

"Wondering when one of you would ask." She then quickly scanned the room before scampering to the top of her friends helm and taking a one-step running leap. She kept enough of her moment to propel her upwards as she felt for purchase or handholds. In seconds she was in the exposed rafters of the room and slow running/speed-walking along them to right beside Optimus. Without even a slight pause she jumped from her perch and watched as the world slowed. She watched with a faint smile as many of the present 'Bots lunged forward to catch, or at least started to, before turning back towards the ground. Two more seconds. She loved this part of the morphing process.

A flash of bright yellow, almost white, crossed her vision. Slight discomfort followed, along with the activation of her now many processors, adjusting equilibrium, weight differences, and much clearer vision. Her hearing stayed the same, seeing as it was always the same no matter what form she took. Her feet landed with a surprisingly light thud and she spun on her heels to face the group, her elbow coming to rest on her little brothers arm. Her visor was down from last time, and she retracted. It was either the first or one of many times depending on the mech.

Her armor was smooth and shining. It gleamed even though it was black and she chuckled lightly at the fact she was the same color as her uncle. Her golden optics shone with a bright happiness, though Optimus could see that it was a mask on top of all the other emotions. Her swords were in their sheaths hidden beside her spin strut and waiting for deployment. Again she subconsciously registered that Ratchet was streaming this to Bee.

"Ya look a little different than I rememba," Jazz said with a mischievous smirk. Kenna rose an optic ridge at him but complied and took her elbow off her little brother's shoulder. She then parted her feet a little more and activated the program she knew her friend was talking about. Wings extended horizontally from her shoulders before angling downwards and plating on the bottoms of her pedes moved to allow plasma burners. Silver inscriptions appeared on her wings along with silver detailing along her form resulting in silver lines down her arms and a silver edging along her helmet. She noticed that the helmet, which she saw only once before, looked like a mixture of both Optimus and Ironhide's being bulky with the raised middle. The shown metal was plain silver also.

Along her entire frame, one thing was missing. No insignia.

"You're a neutral?" Sideswipe asked. He was one of the first to recover enough that he could speak. Kenna shook her helm and went back to leaning against her little brother whose optics were shining with mirth.

"Nah."

"Then why don't you have an insignia?" Kenna's smile shrunk slightly as she searched her memory files. A lot of them were corrupted with a strange virus that wasn't dangerous and wasn't spreading. A file came to the front of her mind and she went to open it, but her face showed a dull scowl. It too was corrupted with the strange virus and looked nowhere near close to being fixed. Her vision returned to normal and the scowl deepened before disappearing. She then shrugged.

"File's corrupted. Can't remember." She noticed Ratchet's expression and quickly shoved her little brother in front of her, making sure he was between her and Ratchet. "It's nothing dangerous, it just keeps the file corrupted so I can't access it. Nothing to worry about." Ironhide started chuckling at the show while Jolt had a contemplative look on his face. Optimus himself was struggling to hold back his laughter and Ratchet was giving Kenna his 'medic look' as she dubbed it. She smiled innocently as she made sure her entire body hid behind her brother. From the corner of the room Jolt let out a hiss and grabbed his hand. Everyone glanced over while Kenna vaulted the table.

"Jolt?" Ratchet asked. Jolt stayed quite as he inspected his now bleeding hand and searched the ground. Kenna tapped his helm and he looked up slowly.

"Yes?" Kenna blinked slightly, then quickly grabbed Jolt's hand. Her cause for worry? He spoke in Cybertronian. Just as Kenna touched the leaking energon Ratchet was at her side. She was actually quite impressed with his reflexes. A light blue glow shone from under her armor, indicating she absorbed the energon, and it moved at the quickest pace yet. She felt the energy rush then saw the flash.

When her optics readjusted she furrowed her optic ridges. She was in the same place. When she turned around she started slightly. Everything was in slow motion. She was shoving Optimus in the way of Ratchet's glare so she looked towards Jolt and watched him. After what felt like a minute, a small spider type creature scurried up his leg and bit his hand. The ending flash followed and Kenna's optics quickly snapped to where the spider creature went. She noticed movement and, using long unused instincts, propelled herself across the room and brought out one of her swords, swinging and slicing the creature in half all in one move. She glanced at her blade before sheathing it and kneeling down. She felt the stares on her back but ignored it for confirming the creature. Kenna let out a colorful slew of curses as she turned to Ratchet.

"It's a fraggin assassin spider! We need to get any type of anti virus in him now!" Ratchet himself cursed as he brought out a small vile and injected Jolt with it. Kenna grabbed the remains of the spider and turned them to get a look from all angles. She found the code and ground her denta together. She stood up and turned back towards the group, subspacing the spider remains. She stood, a strange coldness in her optics. Sideswipe looked up, having been occupied with getting Jolt speaking English after the anti virus took affect, and made optic contact. His optics flashed recognition and he spoke.

"Boss Bot?" Optimus looked up from trying to calm Ironhide. He noticed Sideswipe's gaze, still locked on Kenna, and looked towards said bot. He also noticed the look in her optics as he made optic contact and nodded slightly. He also sent a confirming feeling over their bond before turning back towards Ironhide. Kenna once more made optic contact with Sideswipe and sent a silent message with one look. He nodded and turned back towards Jolt, trying to coerce English out of him. Kenna walked, a fluid stiffness in her steps, towards the door and in extension the exit. As she exited the room she morphed back into her human form though she now had two samurai-type swords in sheaths and crossed like an 'X' on her back and black reflective visor-glasses.

Once her foot hit the outside earth she turned towards another island, just a bit north, and bolted. She pushed herself to such a speed that her muscles were burning in seconds but she was on top of the water. Her shoes would be soaked and she would feel like she just went through a wood-chipper then put back together before being pushed back in, but it saved a lot of time.

* * *

Dull emerald green eyes closed with a large sigh. Their owner leaned back in his chair and laid his head back, listening to the sounds all around him. His assassins walked with a bored air about them, yet they were ever vigilant.

His assassins. Yes, he liked the way that sounded. The ruthless Cybertronian Techno-Organic Assassins were his. He chuckled, a deep resounding sound, then opened his eyes as he felt a presence near. A young girl, the only other besides the ex-leader, entered and stood at parade rest. Her soul-less blue eyes bore into his before she spoke.

"She's on her way." The deep laughter echoed throughout the room once more, and the girl wanted to dry heave. The new leader took his feet of his desk ad set them on the floor, folding his hands and setting them in front of himself. He opened his emerald eyes and allowed the girl to see their new glow, brought on by the prospect of a good fight.

"Good," he hissed. "Very good."

* * *

**I just found something out. It's so much easier to do cliffhangers with smaller chapters. Anyway, leave a review please. Whether it be nice or it be of spiteful nature, I shall answer! Seriously, I'm gonna try and answer everyone of them. Be it in the beginning author's note or via PM will depend.**


	5. Swords, Tempers, Seekers, and Reunions

**Sorry it's late but I'm trying something absolutely different with my writing.**

**TheGhost129: Glad you like it! **

**Autobotsrawesome: Thank you!**

**Panthergirl: Here ya go!**

* * *

Kenna was breathing heavy by the time her foot hit land. Her leg muscles felt like spaghetti and she was sure her lungs had frost burn from the arctic air she started breathing fifty miles back. Her shoes were soaked along wither back, while the rest of her body had a thin covering of sweat. Kenna slowed her breathing as quick as she could as her eyes scanned her surroundings, though her visor hid that. _Now I know why Jazz kept the visor, _she mused. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed the assassins in a semi-circle in front of her. As one they exited the tree line and locked her in. Kenna scowled. Everyone there knew she was too tired to run back across the ocean, even if she only went to Alaska, the nearest landmass. A man took a step forward, an evil smile on his face.

"Dark Blade," he said with a nod. His voice was a strange mixture of whispers, hisses, and quiet breaths.

"Green Eye," Kenna answered. The man chuckled, before flicking his wrist forward. In one swift movement Kenna had both her swords out and was blocking blows from left and right. Every blow she returned hit its target and incapacitated them. Soon Kenna was panting again and everyone but Green Eye was laying on the ground, unconscious. Green Eye was applauding slowly.

"Very nice. A bit rusty, but it'll prove a challenge." The next moment the man was holding two of his own swords. Kenna scowled as she slowly circled the man, their eyes locked together. One moment they both froze, the next they were charging. The blades clashed with such force that sparks flew. They both grunted at the force before they went at each other again. Curses were thrown, hilts of swords contacted with bodies, and small, shallow cuts were received. Kenna snarled and swung her leg out, catching Green Eye's legs and pulling them out from under him. Green fell to the ground with a grunt and lost his swords. Kenna swung her only remaining sword towards his chest, having lost one during the initial fight, only to have it caught between Green's palms. He smirked and pushed the blade upwards against Kenna's already extremely weak defenses. The hilt flew upwards and hit Kenna's jaw. Kenna let out a pained cry and let go of her sword, clutching her now heavily bleeding nose. Green got up and swung out, catching the edge of Kenna's arm and giving her a good sized cut. The cut started bleeding through her coat and soon, Kenna was on her back.

"Seems I lied," Green said. Kenna spat an impressive amount of blood at Green's face and most of it hit him. He reeled back in surprise, wiping the mixture of saliva and blood from his eyes. Kenna let out a ferocious roar and leaped from her position, morphing into her wolf form and digging her claws into Green's chest. Green screeched as the claws ripped through his skin and top layers of muscle like they were tissue paper. The two fell to the ground and Kenna went to bite Green's shoulder. Just before she made it her body went back to human form and she snarled again. Kenna barely had enough energy and her human form took the least amount. Green laughed and shifted his position on Kenna's sword, then plunged it into her side. Kenna's eyes widened in surprise as her vision flickered from the pain. He then pushed her off himself and stood. With one last laugh he dropped the sword next to Kenna's body, that was curled in the fetal position.

Kenna watched with waning strength as Green walked off. She glared after him until she couldn't see him, then curled her head into her knees and cried. The crying helped clear her mind, and one realization flew to the front of her mind. She never bonded with Megatron. She was taken from him just before they could. Kenna clenched to herself tighter, letting more tears flow. She had to go to training that night, even though they promised the next day. Only her bonding ability tricked her mind so she wouldn't go crazy. Her mind was so messed up though, it grabbed that made up memory and shoved the other, true memory away.

There was a flash and Kenna felt a warm, metal hand wrap around her before she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Diego Garcia:**

Ironhide was livid. And that just barely covered it. There were no words to explain his anger, either in English nor Cybertronian. He was storming about the shooting range, destroying the targets just as they appeared. In two days he finds his beloved niece is still alive, she's healthy, she remembers everything, the humans forget her past, Jolt gets bitten by a cyber-spider, his niece disappears, and just as they find her they feel her consciousness fade over all her bonds. Ironhide knew she was still alive, what had him mad was the fact he didn't know where she was and that she was almost dead.

Ratchet walked into the shooting range, a strange neutrality on his face, and leaned against the wall watching Ironhide. During a lull with the targets appearing, Ironhide powered down his cannons and spun around. Ratchet didn't flinch when Ironhide's furious glare landed upon him, nor did he flinch when Ironhide started yelling.

"How are you so calm?" was the one phrase that stood out. When Ironhide was worn out vocally, Ratchet pushed off the wall and walked towards him.

"I am not calm. But I do know that if I don't at least_ try _to stay calm that I will get nowhere." Ratchet watched as the mech he considered a brother sighed and slumped, defeated. When they felt the pain from Kenna, just before she faded, it sent them all over the edge. Ratchet came to find Ironhide right after he sedated Jolt. The young mech had blamed himself, since Kenna left to deal with whoever sent the spider, and not even the Twins could get him to calm down. Ironhide finally looked up from the ground.

"How do you deal with this?" Ratchet opened his arms and embraced the mech.

"I've always had friends to help me through." Ironhide smiled a sad smile and embraced Ratchet back. The two separated just as Optimus entered and, with one look, they both gathered the young Prime in their arms.

* * *

**Some place in the Milky Way:**

Kenna groaned as she awakened. Her eyes took a few minutes to adjust, and what she saw had her confused. _A lab? _she thought to herself. Her memories rushed back and she tentatively touched her side, surprised when it wasn't even sore. She looked down and her eyes widened. There was no injury. The door opened and she whipped her head up. She saw a purple Seeker standing in the doorway, and he seemed anxious yet excited at the same time. A mech with a red visor shoved past him and walked towards Kenna, who was stunned.

"Query: What is designation?" the mech asked in a monotonous voice asked. The Seeker looked ready to burst with excitement, and Kenna decided to see how far he could go.

"Which one?" Her mouth twitched as the Seeker let out a small squeak. Another blue seeker appeared behind him just as he did, and he raised an optic ridge at the act.

"All." Kenna nodded.

"Makenna Black, Dark Blade, Gold, and I'm pretty sure I've been called other things." The purple Seeker let out a large squeal and Kenna couldn't take it. She burst out laughing. When she noticed he was itching to run forward she morphed into her bot form then let out a grunt as almost immediately the purple form crashed into her. "Hi Skywarp."

"Gold Gold Gold Gold Gold," and so on. Soon Kenna clamped a hand over his mouth.

"How you can go that long without wearing out your vocal processor is beyond me," she joked. The strange mech, Soundwave her memories finally supplied, just stood in his same spot and stared at Kenna. She brushed it off, knowing a few of Megatron's more loyal followers would know her. The other Seeker stayed in the doorway, though his entire body was stiff and shock was etched into his face. Skywarp finally stopped talking so Kenna slowly took her servo off his mouth. He had the brightest smile on his face, and Kenna couldn't help but smile back. When her arm was completely out of the way he jumped onto the berth and wrapped his arms around Kenna's chassis, burying his face into her side. "Missed you too," she said softly. She registered that he was actually quite young, and was forced to mature at a young age because of the war. Thus, he had the mindset of a youngling sometimes.

Kenna looked up when she heard tentative pede-steps and noticed Thundercracker was slowly moving towards her. She also noticed that Soundwave had left the room. She locked optics with Thundercracker then held her only available arm out. Thundercracker took two more slow steps, before launching forward in a manor similar to Skywarp's but less jarring. Kenna smiled as she embraced the two younger mechs. Her spark swelled with happiness, having deflated at the thought of not seeing them again. All three heard pede-steps, but Kenna only started caring when the two Seekers shifted and looked towards the door. Thundercracker straightened but kept an arm around Kenna; almost protectively, she noticed.

"Thundercracker, Soundwave tells me the human femme is awake," a familiar voice stated as he walked into the room. When his red optics landed on the black femme with gold optics and his two trine mates attached, he froze. It actually had Skywarp and Kenna both chuckling, because he froze mid-step. Thundercracker seemed to be waiting for the new Seeker to move, either while fainting or by dashing forwards. The chuckling died down as the silence stretched on. After about two minutes, the mech completed his step and stood in front of the three.

"Thundercracker, who is this?" the Seeker asked. Kenna feigned hurt shock while Thundercracker answered.

"Gold." The Seeker blinked twice then walked forward, much more tentative than Thundercracker. He finally got within arms reach and Gold shot forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and dragging him forward. She then proceeded to squish Starscream as hard as she could in a hug. As soon as she released, he fell to the ground with dark optics.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry. I'm gonna start pre-writing docs in google drive before posting them as chapters. That technically means I won''t be posting for awhile. But on a different note, did you guys like the Screamer Trine/Kenna reunion? I was trying to mix the Seekers soft sides with their Decepticon-ness (I'm the authoress, I can make up words) and their close friendship with Kenna. And their built up worry for having last seen her when she was being taken to 'training'.**


	6. More Tempers and Maybe a Few Assassins

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. Don't know how many times I can say sorry. Changing a writing style is hard. Also, I read through the story and am very disappointed with many how many mistakes and plot holes there are. It's so horrible! *starts running around hysterically until head explodes before reappearing out of nowhere* Hopefully it'll improve dramatically in the next chapters.**

**TheGhost129: I know. It was so much fun writing Skywarp with his younglingish personality.**

**Autobotsrawesome: Thank you so much.**

**LunarPrimeStar: No need to beg! I'll continue.**

**Actually, I anyone has any ideas for the next two or so chapters until I get to the RoTF arc it'll be much appreciated!**

* * *

Tap. Tap. Three pairs if optics stared at the prone form as the owner of one tapped the form's helm.

"I think you broke him." Kenna snorted.

"Doubtful. Many including me have actually tried and failed." She tapped the mech's helm with her pede. "I'm sure he'll come to soon. Hopefully." At that moment the sound of systems rebooting reached all three pairs of audio receptors. Seconds later Starscream's optics onlined and the mech slowly sat up. "See?"

"Gold?" Starscream whispered. Kenna smiled and nodded, grabbing the mech's hand and hauling him upwards. She then grabbed the scruff area of Skywarp's neck and pulled him up, making sure he had his balance before releasing him.

"I have a question." Starscream, still a bit shocked, nodded. "What am I doing here?" Starscream turned towards Skywarp.

"I was just going to ask him that," he said. Skywarp looked a little sheepish, but not that much. He shrugged.

"My spark told me to grab her." Kenna wasn't that surprised, but Thundercracker and Starscream definitely were. After a minute of silence Starscream shook his head.

"Whatever happened, you're here," he said. Kenna nodded then scowled as a flash filled her vision. This time, instead of fading after a few seconds, light purple symbols filled her vision again. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and that's when she noticed she was no longer in bot form.

"What the...?" she said. She quickly looked back at the symbols, trying to decipher them. All she got was a jumble of numbers, apostrophes and periods. "Coordinates?" At that moment the light disappeared and Kenna found herself staring at the blank wall of her barracks. Her eyes widened considerably before she stood and looked around. Is this some kind of joke? She thought to herself. After inspecting everything she was pretty sure if it was, Skywarp had to have been stalking her.

Kenna took a deep breath and tried to focus. Her mind was a large jumble of thoughts, questions, memories, and other things. Nothing helped. She tried pacing, speaking quietly to herself, even tried meditating. Nothing helped. Kenna sighed and glanced at the door, then walked forward. She pushed open the door and glanced down the halls of the barracks. No sign of any life form. She exited her room and went towards the main door only to see another flash.

Kenna cursed and watched as the symbols appeared, faster this time. More coordinates. The entire process went much quicker and soon Kenna found herself staring at a large metal wall. Her eyebrow rose in confusion as she looked up to see she was at the foot of a berth. Another flash, the quickest of them all, and she found herself staring at the still form of Jolt. She blinked many times before walking forward and inspecting the form. It looked like he was out in medical stasis.

Kenna looked up when she heard the door start shifting. Fingers appeared in the crack and voices floated through.

"You really think I should take him out of stasis?" Ratchet asked.

"He may be training to be a med-bot but he has technician coding." That voice was Ironhide. "He could help us track Kenna by locating her spark signature." Kenna glanced at Jolt.

"So you're a technician, huh?" she murmured. Ratchet sighed then the door was pulled open. As soon as Ratchet took one step inside his optics, along with Ironhide's, landed on Kenna. Kenna smiled sheepishly and waved, opening her mouth to speak only for another flash, as quick as the previous one, to happen. When she focused she found herself on top of Ratchet's cabinet, looking down on the two mechs. "Really?" she said to herself. Both helms snapped upward and Ratchet's optics widened. He opened his mouth to speak but Kenna held a hand up. "Before you ask, I have no idea how I'm doing this or what I'm doing." There was a bit of silence before Ironhide's optics dimmed then brightened again. A second passed before every 'bot on the island burst through the Med Bay doors. There were a few more seconds of silence.

"Kenna?!" Kenna cringed a bit at the shout then waved sheepishly again. A flash and she was staring at the ocean.

"For Primus' sake!" she screamed. Anger burned through her and she visualized the Med Bay, quickly finding herself there. Her face was blank but the rage was visible underneath. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe took one look at her, glanced at each other, then burst out laughing. Optimus looked at the two, confusion evident on his face.

"Why are you two laughing?" Kenna took a step off the berth and morphed into her robot form, relishing in the way it felt to have enough space instead of being squished and her subspace virtually empty.

"She broke her own cardinal rule!" Sideswipe exclaimed, pointing at her. "The one she continually beat at us about!" Kenna glared.

"I didn't lose it yet," she growled. Sunstreaker grinned, something he was rarely seen doing, and pointed at her stomach. Kenna glanced down and a visor quickly snapped over her optics. "SOUNDWAVE!" she yelled. The twins broke down into a larger fit of laughter as a soft ping appeared on the primary.

**::Yes?::** The twins froze for a second before them and Ironhide burst into laughter.

"He heard that?!" Ironhide howled. Kenna glared at them.

**::Why is there a large metal plate on my abdomen?::**

**::Query: What large metal plate?::** Kenna frowned and took in all the information, gaining a thesis.

**::The large metal plate that I'm pretty sure is covering a warp generator,::** Kenna replied.

**::NOOOO!::** The shout over the comm startled Kenna before she chuckled.

**::Sorry Warp,::** she said, not even trying to hide the amusement in her voice. She only received silence in return. **::If you want you could train me how to use this thing,::** she added, hoping to gain a response. She did.

**::Okay!::** he replied happily. Kenna finally closed the comm and found Sideswipe and Ironhide just calming down, Sunstreaker having calmed a while back.

"You're seriously still laughing?" she asked. Ironhide shook his head as he calmed while Sideswipe clamped his mouth shut. Jazz spoke next.

"Now that tha's over, where were ya?" he questioned. Kenna opened her mouth then closed it.

"I need to know how long I was gone first," she said, awaiting the questions.

"Three days," was Ratchet's answer.

"Beautiful," Kenna muttered. Louder she replied to Jazz's question. "Well I went to Alaska in search of the assassins I knew had cyber-spiders like the one tbat bit Jolt but instead they found me. After incapacitating the group their leader and I fought ending in me being stabbed in the side and left for dead. Skywarp found me and brought to the Decepticon base where I must've been asleep for two days. I just woke up today and after a few minutes of consciousness I warped to the barracks then into here." When Kenna finished she went over her story in her head, making sure she didn't miss anything. "I think I got everything." Kenna's sharp hearing picked up the sound of running human footsteps so she quickly morphed into her human form. Will entered seconds later.

"We have a group of signatures heading our way," he said. His eyes landed on Kenna as the Bots rushed out. "Oh hi Kenna," he said as she rushed out as well. "Wait, Kenna?!" Kenna waved at him with a smile then stopped in the tarmac, searching the skies.

"Captain Lennox, how far out are the signatures?" Optimus asked as the Bots readied themselves.

"50 miles traveling at high speeds." Kenna started fidgeting and was noticed by both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker since she was standing between them. They didn't like that she was shifting that way.

"They should be here by now," she whined. A sonic boom reached the group before a squadron of ten jets appeared and transformed, landing roughly. The one in the lead had emerald green optics which landed on Kenna as he smirked.

"Identify yourselves," Optimus demanded as everyone raised weapons to them. Green Eye smiled at the Prime.

"My designation is Green Eye, leader of the Silver Assassins." Kenna stiffened as rage burst to life throughout her. How dare he claim the title of leader? Kenna wasn't dead so she was still the leader. Besides, she designated Fire Shot as her predecessor! Judging by the flashes of now dull anger that went through the rest of the assassins' eyes they also didn't like the fact Green Eye was leader.

"Why are you here?" Optimus added. Green returned his attention to Kenna.

"I have unfinished business I would like to settle with her." All of the Bots shifted minutely so they'd be able to protect Kenna if Green did anything. Glancing at the soldiers behind the line of Bots Kenna turned a stone cold gaze upon Green that had his smirk faltering. She took a step forward and morphed into her Cybertronian form, but it had the menacing characteristics of her wolf form. The next step she was face to face with Green, pushing into his personal space.

"Challenge accepted," she growled out. Immediately the nine other assassins that came with Green backed away three steps and formed a semicircle as Green's smirk turned into a scowl.

"You should be the one challenging me," he growled back. Kenna chuckled once, drily.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not dead. I am still the leader." After Kenna snarled those words Green attacked. Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker worked to keep the other Bots from jumping to Kenna's aide as the two assassins traded punches. It continued in hand to hand until Kenna was able to push Green off of her. Then she reached to her back and grabbed one of her swords, running forward and swinging. Green had to leap out of the way, causing him to scowl, before he grabbed his own sword and rushed Kenna. They're fight was equally matched and everyone thought it would get nowhere until Green got a lucky hit in and sliced Kenna's abdomen. Though she jumped back, the slice was enough to draw energon. Green laughed triumphantly until he caught Kenna's gaze; his smile dropped pretty quickly after that. With an enraged roar Kenna shot forward and stabbed her sword the same direction, not reacting when Green jerked then coughed energon out onto her arm. He looked down to see the sword going straight through his spark, then fell to the ground offline when Kenna pulled the weapon out. Immediately the assassins went to a knee, bowed their helms and placed a fist over their sparks before leaping into the air, transforming and blasting away.

"What just happened?" Will wondered aloud. Jazz answered him.

"We jus' got a group of assassins on our side." Kenna put the sword in her sheathe then looked down at Green, pressing a fist over her spark then turning and morphing back into her human form.

"I'm gonna go sleep for a few days." Ratchet reached down and plucked Kenna from her course. "Right after I get patched up by Ratchet." So she got her stomach wrapped in gauze and left for the barracks, collapsing on her bed. Her arms became her pillows and she closed her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

**Dream; Unknown POV First person**

My bondmate looked towards me sadly, then his gaze switched to our daughter in my arms. Her armor was already developed and it was all black like her father, but she got my yellow optics. I leaned forward and gave my bondmate a kiss before exiting the house and running to the city. I stuck to the shadows of the buildings, using the alleys as my main paths. I finally reached my destination; the Med Bay. My optics misted and I looked down at my daughter as she slept.

"I'm sorry, my Gold." I set her down outside the door and bolted, not looking back.

* * *

**Kenna POV Third person**

Kenna bolted awake, even though it was around 2 in the morning. Her breathing was coming in gasps and she had a sheet of sweat covering her entire body. Most of her bonds were dull, signifying the Bot on the other end was in recharge, but one was active and sending curiosity and reassurance. Ratchet's.

Swinging her legs over the side of the berth Kenna slipped into her shoes and left the building, walking across the tarmac and to the Med Bay where the bond said Ratchet was. Slipping through the crack she looked around the dark main room and saw the lights to Ratchet's office on. Kenna entered that room and immediately locked gazes with Ratchet. He reached down and picked her up, bringing her near his spark.

"Kenna?"

"I had a dream about my parents." Ratchet stayed silent, but prodded over the bond. "I saw it from my Daniluk's point of view, when she had to leave me at the Med Bay." She felt Ratchet nod, then felt as he stood and left the Med Bay. She listened as a door was opened and closed, then as Ratchet laid down on his berth. Kenna quickly squirmed to a better spot over Ratchet's spark then nuzzled that area, sending love and gratitude over the bond. Ratchet sent love back, before both fell asleep.

* * *

**I couldn't resist the Ratchet/Kenna fluff! I had a smile on my face the entire time.**


End file.
